


The Boys Locker Room

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Dark Derek, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Stiles, Jock Derek, Kinky, M/M, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Nerd Stiles, No Fluff, No Romance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Stiles is the loser, the nobody of the school. Derek is Mr. Popular and the hottest guy, who is also dating the head cheerleader. What happens when the pair end up alone in the boys locker room? Read to find out. Short story. Harsh/simi homophobic Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very different than others I have done. There is no romance, no fluff. Its very harsh, straight forward, in your face with intense sexual scenes and homophobic Derek. ( cringe. ) I wanted to try a homophobic-ish story after being inspired by a great story i read called No Homo.
> 
> This is a short story with short chapters, only supposed to be about 5 chapters total. 
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________

Stiles parted from his friend Scott and headed into the boys locker room to get some water unaware of the fact that someone followed him inside.

"I'm dating the head cheerleader. What makes you think I want you Stilinski?"

Stiles turned around somewhat startled to find the head jock and one of the most popular seniors in his school, not to mention one of the hottest, Derek Hale blocking the exit with a stern look on his face.

He was in his full gym uniform much like Stiles but it looked more appealing on Derek's built form than it ever did on Stiles lean one.

Derek toned body filled out his gym wear well. His firm chest and defined abs pressed up against the thin, white fabric of his shirt, showing a hint of the delicious body that hid underneath. Derek's red shorts hung on his sculpted hips and fit snuggly against his muscular thighs leaving little to the imagination.

Whereas, Stiles shirt draped baggily on his small frame and lack of muscles and his shorts hung loose on his legs. The only area the teen's shorts were snug was on his ample ass.

Derek folded his arms into his chest, showing off his muscular biceps as he waited for an answer.

"Well, Stilinski?" Derek challenged, taking a step forward.

Derek must have overheard Stiles joking to his friend on the bleachers about Mr. popular himself being into him. That was the only logically reason Derek would have been standing there educated about teen's thoughts and looking annoyed. Well, unless Derek Hale had a hidden and undiscovered talent of reading minds.

"How about the fact I caught you staring at my ass on more than one occasion during gym." Stiles replied, not giving a fuck.

"Shut the fuck up!" Derek yelled, storming over and slamming Stiles back into a set of lockers.

"You're going to beat me up? Go ahead. At least I'm not scared of the truth." Stiles snapped.

Being smashed up against lockers, laughed at and bullied, Stiles was used to all of it as a class clown and loser of the school. Stiles knew who he was and wasn't afraid of who he was. On the contrary, he was proud.

Derek raised his hand back as if he was going to hit the teen.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut trying to prepare himself for the blow when suddenly he felt a hand cup the side of his cheek, causing all air to leave his lungs in surprise.

Derek eyes moved down to the sudden bulge in Stiles shorts.

"I always knew you were a fag Stilinski." he voiced harshly.

Before Stiles could respond, Derek spun him around facing the lockers and pulled Stiles red gym shorts and underwear down his knees in one swift motion, eyeing the teen's bare ass.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Shut up." Derek snapped, as he pulled his own shorts down a bit and pulled his big cock out giving it a squeeze.

"Lean down." Derek demanded.

Freaked out, Stiles froze in his spot.

Derek let out an annoyed huff and grabbed Stiles hips, pushing him back a bit and then pressed his hand on the teen's back causing Stiles to uncomfortable bend over with his hands resting on the cold locker doors, giving him a nice view of the teen's full ass.

"Yeah, just like that." Derek voiced pleased, grabbing his needy cock in his hand and began tugging on it, jerking off right there, while viewing Stiles sweet cheeks.

The teen gasped half alarmed and half turned on as he listened to Derek grunt and pant while yanking on his cock.

Stiles swallowed and held in a breath as he felt Derek's free hand caress one of his cheek, rubbing it a bit before going back to putting his full attention on his cock, groaning out loud as he felt his end near.

"Don't move." He warned, as he grabbed Stiles waist with one arm and jerked off in the other, squirting his warm cum all over Stiles ass cheeks and down his crack.

Stiles moaned and bit his lip to keep from saying something he would later regret. He was hard as a rock and in much need of relief.

Derek huffed as he finished cleaning himself off and tucked his dick back inside his shorts.

"Enjoy your shower, fag." Derek whispered roughly next to Stile's ear before pushing him further into the lockers and walking back outside to join the rest of the class.

*****

Stiles rid himself of his clothes fully and heading into one of the multiple shower stalls in the boy's locker room. He turned on the warm water and let it cascade down his back, cleaning of his cum covered ass, as his hands moved down his body to his aroused cock, taking it in his hand and began stroking it as he shamefully thought of images of Derek in his head. Remembering the sounds he made and the feel of his hand on his naked ass.

He came shortly after, and then quickly dressed, meeting the rest of the class outside.

*****

"Why is your hair wet dude?" Scott asked as Stiles walked back over to the bleachers.

Stiles shrugged his shoulder taking a seat next to his friend on the bench.

"I just felt like taking a shower."

He glanced across the blacktop to find Derek smirking at him, amused, before turning his attention back to his gang of friends playing basketball, joining in.


	2. Chapter 2

One by one the boys left the gym dressed in their proper uniform heading outside to walk track or play one of the many sports activities available to them.

There were only a few stranglers left behind finishing up on getting changed into their uniform to meet the rest of the class outdoors, Stiles being one of them.

He worked on opening his locker and taking his gym clothes out as his friend Scott who was already dressed, waited for him.

"Don't worry about me Scott; you don't want to lose your chance to join in on playing basketball. I'll meet you outside." Stiles voiced as he took his marvel shirt off placing it on the bench before moving his hands down to his pants starting to unzip them.

"Okay, I'll see you out there man." Scott replied, making his way out the door as Stiles slide his jeans off and replaced them with his shorts.

He quickly stuffed his clothes into his locker before shutting and locking it up.

Stiles pulled his white shirt over his head and started for the exit.

He was just a few feet away from the door when Derek came out of nowhere, blocking the exit with a stern look on his face.

Before Stiles could react Derek grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him closer.

"I saw Danny looking at me funny today in Biology and a couple other students giving me a curious look around campus. I swear to god if you said something about the other day, I'll kick your ass." He warned, letting his hot breath fan across Stiles face, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I didn't say anything about you or yesterday, I swear."

"Good, it better stay that way Stilinski. Last thing I need is people thinking I'm a fucking fag like you." He responded before letting go of the teen's now wrinkled shirt.

Stiles frowned looking down at the crinkled mess, and brought his hands to his chest, trying to smooth it out when Derek suddenly moved behind the teen without him realizing it and pushed him into the bathroom area.

Derek pressed Stiles stomach up against a nearby sink and pulled the teen's shorts and underwear down to his knees in one yank.

Derek smirks enjoying the view of Stiles round ass, sliding a hand into his shorts and squeezing his cock, feeling it swell up in his hand.

He palmed himself a couple times until he was hard as a rock and then removed his hand from his gym shorts.

Stiles was full anxiety watching Derek form behind him in the mirror, not sure what to expect. His heart was pounding in his chest, his palms were sweaty and his breathing picked up.

He gasped in surprise and gripped the sink for support under the added weight when Derek moved forward, pressing his clothed hardness up against his crack.

"You think about me when you stroke your needy cock in bed, don't you?" Derek voiced huskily in his ear.

Stiles didn't answer, still trying to process what was currently happening and the fact he felt a jerk down below. He didn't want to admit it but a part of him was excited. Derek was hot after all and everyone in school pretty much lusted after Derek. He could have his picked of anyone and he chose Stiles to get off on. Sure he was a dick, but he was a hot dick.

Derek continued rubbing the tip of his clothed dick against Stiles needy crack.

"Answer me." He voiced roughly, grabbing the back of the teen's hair, yanking on the ends.

"Owe! Not so rough." Stiles whined, rubbing the back of his scalp as soon as Derek released the stressed locks.

"Don't lie, you know you like it rough." Derek said harshly against his ear as he thrusted forward letting Stiles get a better feel of his hardness.

Against his will, Stiles moaned and quickly blushed embarrassed as Derek laughed bitterly against his neck.

"Oh my god, you do, don't you? You little freak." He said, thrusting against him again as Stiles panted.

"Tell me fag, tell me you like it rough. I want to hear you say it." He demanded.

"I like it rough." Stiles mumbled, feeling humiliated.

Derek stepped back and gave his ass a firm slap.

Stiles whimpered under the force.

"Louder!" Derek ordered.

"I like it rough!"

"Good boy." he praised, giving the teen another hard slap causing his eyes to became teary.

"You like being put in your place, don't you?"

"Yes" Stiles sobbed.

Derek slapped him on the cheek again and again and again alternating sides, receiving whimpers and sobs in returns.

"You think you can cum this way?" Derek asked curious. Admiring the pink hand imprint left on the teen's ass.

"Please, please stop." Stiles cried, leaning against the sink for support.

His ass felt like it was on fire.

"Jesus, are you crying? What a wimp." Derek mocked.

"You want me to touch you, don't you fag?"

"Please." He begged in protest, just wanting the pain and humiliation to be over.

"Say it!" Derek snapped, hitting his sore ass again.

Stiles broke down.

"I (sob) want you (sob) to (sob) touch me." He struggled to say.

"I know you do, you're such a slut. I bet you open your ass up to anybody with a cock." Derek voiced, as he started to dry humping Stiles ass roughly, one, two, three thrusts, not caring whether the teen got off.

He removed his short just as he was about to reach his peak and tugged on his cock a few times before he was cumming all over Stiles ass.

Stiles hissed as the warm cum hit his sore ass, making it sting.

"See you later fag!" Derek called out as he walked off leaving Stiles in the bathroom area somewhat aroused, yet achy with water streaks going down his cheeks and cum glaze all over his now bright pink ass.

Stiles whimpered in the shower feeling dirty and sensitive as he washed himself off. He refused to jerk off this time. He had been truly degraded and used.

*****

He took his seat next to Scott at the lunch table wincing in pain.

"What's with you?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, I fell hard on the ground earlier and I'm just really sensitive right now." Stiles lied.

"Did you get a bruise?" His friend asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Probably, feels like it."

Scott busted out laughing.

"Dude, I got to see."

"No, and it's not funny. Why is me getting hurt so damn thrilling? It's sick, that's what it is, sick!" Stiles snapped getting up from his table leaving Scott behind, feeling confused and a little startled.

"What did I say?"

*****

After school was over, Stiles made his way into the convenience store that was just across the street from campus.

The bells on the door chimed as he entered the store with his backpack over his shoulder and a pained look covering his face, cringing ever time the fabric of his underwear and pants rubbed up against his flesh.

The teen browsed the store until he found the aisle for home care, grabbing a bottle of lotion for his sore rear-end.

He then headed up front to the cashier to pay.

Stiles looked out the big, tinted windows of the store, eying the school property that sat across the street as the cashier rung him up. Students were still in the processes of leaving the school grounds.

Some kids were standing around chitchatting, others were walking home in groups and some even had rides pull up to pick them up before peeling down the street.

"Your total is 3.80" The cashier said flatly.

Stiles took his eyes away from the window and reached into his bag taking out four bucks.

"Here you go." He said handing the money over.

His eyes suddenly caught sight of Derek coming across the street in his navy blue and white school shirt, kaki cargo shorts and a backwards baseball cap on, with his gang in tow.

He started to freak out. Dealing with Derek was bad enough but dealing with a whole gang of jocks was another thing.

There was a time Stiles actually fantasized about the jock fucking him while wearing his backwards baseball cap on.

He even fantasized about the senior asking him prom too but he was starting to realize that was just what they were, fantasizes, that weren't real and would never come true.

Stiles took his jacket out of his bookbag and slipped it on, putting the hoodie up over his head to camouflage himself as best he could as he left the store with his bag of lotion in hand, looking down towards the ground as he quickly walked pass the gang of jocks.

Luckily, the group was too busy talking about sports to care to notice the teen as he passed by.

*****

Just when Stiles thought he was in the clear, a block down the road, a black car pulled up next to him. He glanced over to find Derek in the driver's seat sporting his backwards cap and a smirk on his lips.

"Stilinski, get in!" Derek voiced, as he moved the car at turtle speed, driving alongside Stiles, who was walking on the nearby side walk.

"Fuck you!" The teen spat out.

"Get in the car NOW, Stiles." Derek warned, going off road, parking his car in the grass a little bit ahead of where Stiles was walking.

Against better judgement Stiles walked over to the passenger door, getting inside.

"We're do you live?" Derek asked, as he steered the car back onto the road.

The teen's eyes widened in fear.

"Relax, I'm not going to Rob you or egg your house." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

Stiles told him the address and Derek pulled up to the familiar house.

The teen let out a relieved breath just glad Derek hadn't left him out in the woods somewhere and got out mumbling a thank you before shutting the door.

He was half way to his front door when he heard another car door being shut and looked behind him and find Derek walking up to the front porch with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked alarmed.

"Relax and open the door."

Stiles did as told and cautiously let Derek inside.

The senior looked around, scanning his surroundings as he went, "Nice place, where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs."

Derek grabbed the plastic bag from Stiles and headed up.

"Hey, hey!" Stiles shouted, going slowly after him, wincing as he moved up the steps.

He walked into his room to find Derek already there, waiting for him.

"Take your pants off and lay face down on the bed."

"What, no." Stiles replied scared.

"Stilinski quite being a baby and do it."

Stiles followed through, discarding his pants and underwear and laid stomach down into the mattress.

Derek came over to the bed, sitting on the edge and took the lotion out of the bag, unscrewing the top before applying a good amount to Stiles left and right cheek. The teen hissed on contact for a moment as Derek gently rubbed in the cream on his fragile flesh.

"There, good as new." Derek voiced, before standing back up and placing the lotion on Stiles dresser.

"Why did you do that?"

Derek shrugged like it was nothing.

"I caused it, figured I ought to help you out."

"You have lube?" Derek suddenly asked and began to open drawers to Stiles dresser in search.

"Why, why do you wanna know?" The teen asked defensively.

"Stiles." Derek warned, giving him a stern look over his shoulder.

"Top drawer, on the right."

Derek lightened up after that and opened the drawer, digging the small bottle out of its hiding place, squirting some on his finger.

Stiles eyed him curiously and then tensed up when Derek came back over to the bed.

"Have you ever had a finger in you before?"

No answer.

"Stiles?"

"I try it once or twice."

"You wanna feel it again?"

Derek didn't wait for an answer as he slid his slick finger in the teen's tight hole.

Stiles gasped and clawed the covers as Derek slowly thrusted his finger in and out his ass.

"Uh." Stiles panted.

"Feels good? Are you gonna cum for me?" Derek coaxed.

Stiles huffed and slide a hand under his stomach and began stroking his dick as Derek continued fingering his ass.

"Ohh Der, Der."

"Cum for me Stiles."

"Uhhh!"

Stiles groaned tiredly into his mattress as Derek withdrew his finger from his hole, going to the bathroom to clean up.

*****

"Why?" Stiles asked as Derek came back into the room.

"You were begging for. See you at school Stilinski. Take care of that ass." He voiced before walking out.

"What just happened?" Stiles mumbled into his mattress, confused and slightly looking forward to school on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles did as told and took good care of his ass over the weekend, making sure to rub some cream on it every morning and night and even getting aroused at the thought of Derek wanting to touch him again.

He couldn't understand it. One minute, Derek was the ultimate jerk and rough with him. The next, he was gentle and even seemed somewhat caring.

Stiles waited in the Locker room, trying to stall as the other students headed out onto the field.

"You ready to go man? Scott asked, as Stiles played with the draw strings of his red shorts trying to keep his emotions in check.

Secretly Stiles was anxious, excited and even a little scared of the unknown. On the surface, he was calm and collected.

"You go ahead. I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll save you a spot on the bench." Scott voiced before jogging out the door to the others.

Stiles heart was pounding in his chest and his hands shook a little bit in his lap from his adrenaline pumping. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he got up and walked out into the hallway.

Derek came into view, walking towards him as if he was on a mission. Stiles froze in his spot and gulped, unsure what to do as Derek came to a stop in front of him with his usually stern expression.

A moment of silence passed between them as they shared looks.

Derek raised an eyebrow and without a word Stiles turned around and leaned up against the wall.

A sly smile spread to Derek's face, pleased by how obedient the teen was being this time around.

He pulled Stiles red shorts down with one quick tug and was pleasantly surprised to see that Stiles had decided to go commando today.

"You really are a needy slut, aren't you Stilinski?"

Stiles moaned in response and arched his ass toward Derek willingly.

It was easy, too easy.

"Turn around." Derek said to Stiles surprise.

He did as told, giving the older boy a questioning look.

"On your knees."

Stiles slowly went down on the ground not sure what to expect, until Derek pulled his own shorts and underwear down making the teen come face to face with his aroused dick.

"Ever suck cock Stilinski?" What am I talking about, of course you have. You would practically suck off anyone with a cock." Derek voiced amused.

Stiles gulped nervously and a bit excited looking over the swollen member.

He found himself palming his own hardness in his hand at the sight.

"Well slut, get to work." Derek said brushing the tip of his cock against the teen's lips, coating them with a little precum that leaked out.

Stiles instinctively pulled back a bit, licking his licks as if to moisten them forgetting about the forgiven substance that covered them, taking in a little bit of the salty taste along the way.

"Fuck, that's hot." Derek moaned as he watched intrigued, giving his cock a few tugs before bringing it back to Stiles mouth.

"Suck it slut."

Stiles stared up into Derek's lust clouded eyes before opening his wet mouth and taking his needy cock inside.

"Ah shit." Derek cursed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in pleasure before opening them back up to glance down at Stiles and watch him work his lips around his cock, sliding it in and out of his tight hold.

"Uh fuck, yeah, just like that." Derek groaned, grabbing the back of Stiles head as he started thrusting his hips into the teen's awaiting mouth.

Stiles moaned against the older boy's member as he continued to palm himself.

"Yeah, you like sucking my cock don't you, you little slut. You probably stroke yourself thinking about how my cum taste, you needy slut." he said huskily.

Stiles moaned in response unable to talk and began stroking his dick trying to keep in sync with Derek pace.

"Yeah, I bet you cum thinking about my big cock in your mouth." He panted, picking up speed, thrusts becoming sloppy, feeling his end near.

"Uh fuck, you’re gonna swallow everything I give you like a good little slut, right?”

Stiles hummed against Derek dick in response sending him into his climax.

He grunted and shuddered as he came hard into the teen's mouth giving him all he had, before stepping away and leaning back against some lockers to steady his weaken form.

Stiles did as told and gulped it all down. One drop did escaped and drizzle down his chin but Stiles didn't care he was too preoccupied trying to reach his own release.

He tugged his cock a couple more times before he felt the tightening in his lower regions and he was squirting his cum onto his stomach.

He let out a satisfied moan and rested back against the wall behind him trying to catch his breath.

*****

Once Derek calmed down he tucked his now limp cock back in his shorts and walked over to Stiles.

Stiles stiffened not sure what he was going to do.

"Here." Derek said, extending his hand down to the confused teen.

"Take it." He ordered, when Stiles didn't budge.

Stiles grabbed on and in one quick, strong pull, Derek helped him off the ground.

He waited for the teen to stabilize himself before releasing his hand.

Stiles watched in a daze as Derek swiped his thumb against the teen's chin picking up the excess cum.

"Suck it." He ordered, bringing the cum covered tip of his thumb to Stiles lips.

The teen opened his mouth wide, taking Derek's thumb into his mouth, closing his lips around his finger, making the older boy smirk amused, as Stiles cleaned it off.

"You're such a slut." Derek voiced pleased, rubbing his now cleaned thumb over Stiles bottom lip before pulling back.

Before Stiles could even form words Derek was on his way out the door, leaving a confused and slightly turned on Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Stiles was a no-show in gym class. Derek waited in the locker room a good thirty minutes for him. At first he thought he was just running late to class but after thirty minutes went by, Derek realized he wasn't coming.

Sure Derek could have just jerked off but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same since he started doing stuff with Stiles. He couldn't understand it but it was just better with Stiles.

Upset and sexually frustrated, he drove out of his way to Stiles home after school for answers.

Surprisingly, he still remembered where the teen lived after just one day of dropping him off.

*****

Derek brought his fist up and gave the big red door a couple of strong, hard knocks before it started to open.

"Why weren't you in school? I didn't get my fix." Derek voiced grumbly as a clueless Stiles came into view on the other side of the threshold.

Stiles shocked formed quickly turned annoyed by Derek's presence.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked as his eyes skimmed over Stiles form that was still wearing his pajamas pants and shirt and sporting a red nose and watery eyes.

"I'm sick. I'm no use to you now. I might even be contagious okay. Sorry you wasted your time for nothing." Stiles said bitterly, sounding a bit stuffed up as he started to close the door.

Derek placed his hand in the way, stopping the door from shutting fully.

"You're seriously trying to kick me out?" He asked amused, pulling the door open.

"No, I just..."

"Look at the balls on Stilinski. For a moment there I didn't think you had any." Derek joked lightly hitting the teen's chest.

Before Stiles could respond Derek had already invited himself inside, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as he followed Derek further inside the house, watching as the older teen went into kitchen and started to open up all of the upper cabinets in search of something.

Derek looked the first cabinet up and down and moved a few items around, doing a thorough examination of its supply before closing the doors unsatisfied. He then moved on to the next cupboard. The search went on like this for a couple of minutes until the teen came upon what he was looking for, taking a can of chicken noodle soup out from hiding and set it on the kitchen counter.

"We need to take care of you so you get back into school ASAP. I'm just taking care of my investment." Derek claimed as he dumped the soup into a bowl and popped it into the microwave on high.

Derek placed the bowl of warm soup on the coffee table next to where Stiles was sitting, bringing a spoonful up to the teen's mouth.

"I'm not hungry." Stiles whined.

Derek arched an eyebrow at him somewhat annoyed by how Stiles was acting.

"Would you rather my dick stuffed down your throat right now? Because that could be arranged." He warned.

Stiles huffed stubbornly before taking the spoon from Derek and bringing it up to his mouth, sipping the broth off of the utensil.

Derek smirked satisfied taking a seat on the couch as Stiles continued to eat his soup.

"So, what does one do when sick?" Derek asked as he slumped back into the cushions of the sofa getting comfortable.

"Sleep." Stiles mumbled before taking another mouthful of soup.

"Boring, you got any video games?" Derek replied, looking over to the big television in the room, searching the area with his eyes for signs of a PlayStation.

"Yeah, but I have a head ache and I can't take all that noise right now."

Derek sighed bored.

"Got any porn?" He asked, arching a suggestive eyebrow.

Stiles looked down at his lap blushing deeply before answering.

"Under my bed."

"Let's go to your room than."

Stiles hesitantly got up from his spot, grabbing his box of Kleenex and bottle of water as he led Derek upstairs to his room.

*****

Derek licked his lips watching and admiring the view of Stiles tight ass as he bent down, grabbing his hidden stash of porn from under his bed.

"Any girl on girl up in there or is it all cocks are us?" Derek asked as Stiles placed the box on top of his bed.

"Umm, there are some magazines with a mixture of naked guys and girls in them but for videos I only have guy on guy."

"Really dude? What the heck is a naked picture going to get me?" Derek complained.

"The guy on guy porn isn't bad if you give it a shot." Stiles suggested as he went through his pile looking for a good one.

"It's not like there are any other options. Alright, pop it in." Derek voiced as he plopped back onto Stiles bed trying to get in a comfortable position.

Stiles soon joined him sitting back against the wall as the video started to play.

The room filled with moans and groans.

"Damn, the video just started and they are already getting it on." Derek said snickering.

"Yeah, it's basically straight porn, no story."

"Aww, but the story is the only reason I watch porn." Derek said sarcastically.

*****

They were twenty minutes into the porn and it was doing absolutely nothing for Derek. He couldn't even begin to count the number of eyes rolls and grimaces faces he made at the ridiculous over the top dialogue and cheesy music and bad acting.

Stiles on the other hand, was clearly turned on. He was breathing heavily and palming his tented pants which in turn was turning Derek on.

Derek unzipped his pants giving his dick room to grow and grabbed Stiles hand placing it on his budge, showing him what he wanted.

Stiles turned his attention to Derek opened jeans and started rubbing his arousal through his underwear as Derek reciprocated, slipping his hand under the waist band of Stiles pajama pants and grabbing a hold of the teen's hard dick.

They began to stroke each other's cock through hooded eyes, resting their foreheads against each other and breathing into each other face.

"Yeah, just like that you. You know how I like it, don't you? You little slut." Derek said huskily.

Stiles moaned and stopped stroking Derek's dick feeling consumed in his own pleasure.

"Did I tell you to stop slut?" Derek asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before Stiles could respond Derek pulled his hand away from the teen's pants and pushed Stiles down on the bed before climbing on top of him.

He shoved his jean down to his knees along with Stiles pajama pants, giving himself room to move as he began to grind down into Stiles needy cock causing the teen to gasp out in pleasure and raise his hips up to meet Derek's.

"That's it slut, show me how much you want my big cock in you."

"Oh, Derek." Stiles moaned grabbing onto Derek's back for support as they continued to dry hump on his bed.

The porn was background noise, forgotten by both.

Derek thrusted his hips wildly into Stiles, making sure they clothed dicks rub against each other.

Stiles throw his head back against the mattress in pleasure, moaning and shaking.

"You cumming for me slut?" Derek said harshly, sucking on stiles exposed milky neck before giving it a little nibble.

"Ohhhh!" Stiles shouted as he creamed his undwear.

Derek gave two more thrust before meeting his own end huffing and puffing on top of Stiles warned out form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up splitting up chapter five into two chapters.
> 
> I'm blown away by how many people are liking this story. I never thought so many readers would be into a dark, harsh, kinky story like this but I have been pleasantly surprised by all the love and support I have received for this story.
> 
> Thanks guys, it means alot! I always look forward to reading reviews and hearing your thoughts/opinion on certain scenes and your predicts or wants of what will happen in future chapters.
> 
> As of now, I do not plan to make this story any longer than the five now six chapters but who knows, maybe if I get enough support and motivation to come up with more. Maybe I will make the story longer. No promises but it's possible. :)
> 
> _________________________________________________________________

“I need you, so bad.” Stiles whined as he clung onto Derek’s broad shoulders for support.

Derek brought his big index finger up to Stiles mouth.

“Suck it.” He instructed.

Stiles did so greedily, letting out a slutty moan as he wet the digit with his saliva and tongue, sucking on it as if it were a cock.

Derek eyes light up and a smirk spread to his lips.

He withdrew his finger a moment later much to Stiles dismay.

“Spread your legs.”

Stiles whimpered and eagerly slide his limbs apart, waiting anxiously for his next move.

Derek stared hard into Stiles lustful eyes as he slid his hand into Stiles gym shorts. 

His eyes widened a bit at the feel of flesh, realizing Stiles wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“You little slut.” Derek voiced amused, as he slid his thick finger passed the teen’s perky cheeks and into his tight hole.

“Only for you.” Stiles moaned, gripping Derek’s shirt sleeves firmly in his hold as Derek started to move his finger deep inside.

“Good, keep it that way.” Derek replied, watching intrigued as Stiles moaned and panted away as he started to thrust back against Derek’s finger.

“Der-Derek, I need… I want… he struggled to say.”

“What do you need Stiles? What do you want?” Derek coaxed. 

“Uh, I want your cock inside me, please.”

 

“I know you do. Unfortunately for you, I’m not gay.” Derek said, removing his finger from Stiles ass, taking a few steps back, leaving room between the two.

“But we did stuff together, gay stuff.” Stiles voiced confused.

“No, you did gay stuff. I just got off. You seriously think I want to fuck you?” Derek asked amused.

“Well, I…yeah.” Stiles struggled to say.

“Tell me something Stilinski, when did I ever suck your cock or kiss your mouth? When did I ever beg to be balls deep in you?” Derek retorted.

“I’m not gay, fag. I just use you to get off. I thought I made that pretty clear.”

“And why do you do that Derek?” Stiles snapped.

“What?”

“You come to me because no one else does it for you. You have a girlfriend you don’t even fuck.”

“Leave my girlfriend out of your mouth fag.” Derek replied, starting to get irritated by Stiles bluntness. 

“Just admit it Derek.”

“Admit what, that you’re about to get beat up for not knowing when to shut your damn mouth? Because that’s about to happen.” Derek warned.

“Just admit it. You like me.” Stiles voiced stubbornly. 

Derek looked at him like he was crazy before busting out laughing.

“Seriously Stiles? You’re a fucking joke. Your fun to fuck with, entertaining at times but that’s as far as it goes.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, bullshit! You took me home, took care of my ass and got me off without so much as touching yourself.” Stiles argued.

“Oh please, that was nothing. I admitted I was a bit rough that day. I wanted your ass in good shape for my next fix, that’s all.”

“When I was sick, you made me soup, watched gay porn and humped me in my bed.”

“Again, I needed to make sure you were okay so I could get my fix. All my reasons are selfish ones Stilinski. Give it up.”

“You’re a dick!”

“Yup, pretty much.” Derek said through a smirk.

“What if I stopped this thing from happening again? What if I never let you use me to get off again?” Stiles threatened.

Derek’s smirk fell. He gave the teen a stern look, walking up in Stiles face before slamming his back against the wall.

Stiles gasped on impact and covered his face with his hands waiting for a punch, slap or kick, something to impact his small frame.

Instead Derek gently gripped his arms moving them away from his face.

Stiles eyes opened and he looked into Derek wild green eyes.

Derek held onto the teen’s arms, raising them above his head and holding them in place as his face drew closer to Stiles.

Stiles panted as Derek smirked seeing the effect he had on the teen.

He pushed forward letting his crotch come in contact with Stiles now hardened one making him gasp at the feeling.

Derek grew closer, breathing into Stiles face.

“Stiles...”

“Yeah?” He replied huskily.

Their lips were just inches away.

Stiles leaned forward and licked his lips in need.

“Stiles you should know by now, your ass belongs to me.” He stated before letting go of Stiles wrist and stepping back.

“My ass belongs to you yet you refuse to claim it. If you don’t fuck me Derek, I swear to god, I’ll find someone who will.” Stiles snapped frustrated, storming off.

Derek grabbed Stiles arm pulling him back.

“The fuck you will. You’re not allowed to fuck anyone without my say so.” Derek stated.

“You’re insane!”

“And you’re delusional if you ever thought I had feelings towards you.”

Pissed off Stiles brought his free hand back and slapped Derek hard on the cheek.

His eyes widened in terrified realizing what he did, seeing Derek’s anger brewing inside.

“You little...”

“I’m sorry!” Stiles said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh, you will be, you stupid slut. Derek said grabbing Stiles arm leading him to the locker area.

“Take your shorts off, now.” Derek demanded.

“It’s kind of hard to do that one handed.” Stiles said as he struggled to lose the clothing while Derek kept a tight hold on one of his arms.

“No talking.” Derek snapped, watching as Stiles slide the shorts down his legs and kicked them off to the side.

“Get on the bench, straddle it. Derek voiced harshly.

Stiles did as told, spreading his legs apart, placing one on either side on the bench before bending down and sitting on the hard wood with his thighs apart.

“All the way down, on your stomach.” Derek growled, pushing against the teen’s back, causing Stiles to moan in discomfort by his harsh ways.

 

“What are you going to do?” Stiles asked scared.

“Shut up. You only talk when I let you.”

Stiles gulped nervously, eyeing the wooden bench he was laying against as the sound of clothes hitting the floor filled the air.

“You want me to fuck you Stiles?” Derek breathed heavily against the teen’s ear, letting him feel his bare flesh against his ass.

Stiles froze.

He didn’t know if he was allowed to speak or not.

“I’m going to fuck you raw and you’re going to take every inch of my cock without a fucking peep.”

Before Stiles could talk or even process what was happening, Derek spread his cheeks apart and slammed his hard cock against Stiles tight hole.

“Ah!” Stiles yelled, trying to scoot away from the throbbing pain he felt as his inside, his fragile skin and tight muscles stretching unwillingly against the foreign invader without prep or lube.

“Quit moving and take it like the slut that you are.” Derek huffed.

Stiles eyes filled up with tears as Derek pushed deeper, inching inside the teen's hole, little by little.

Stiles felt like his inside where being ripped to shreds.

“Derek please (sob) stop please. (Sob) I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” 

“Oh relax. I’m almost all the way in. The hard parts is almost over, quit your whining.”

Stiles clawed the wood and squeezed his eyes shut, huffing and sobbing in pain as Derek big dick pushed fully inside his sore hole.

Stiles tense form clasped the bench, panting as Derek stilled his moves, letting the teen get used to his size.

Derek leaned closed to Stiles ear.

“Is that enough dick for you?”

“Yes, yes, please stop.” Stiles sobbed.

Derek huffed before sliding out of the teen’s clenched hole.

Stiles hissed and then sighed in relief when he was empty again.

“Don’t say I never gave you anything.” Derek voiced harshly, before getting up and dressing again.

Stiles moaned a bit in pain and discomfort as he moved. His ass felt used and pretty tender.

“Owe.” He voiced as he got up off the bench.

“Here, let me help you.” Derek said, picking up Stiles shorts handing them over.

Stiles snatched them from his grip.

“You’ve done enough.” He snapped.

“Oh, come now, don’t act like that. You were mouthing off. I was just showing you who was in charge here. Besides, you’re the one who wanted my dick up your ass. You got it.” Derek stated. 

“I didn’t want it like that.”

“Like what?” Derek asked amused as Stiles hissed as he worked on putting his shorts back on.

“So rough.”

“I thought you liked it rough.” Derek teased.

“Screw you.”

“Awe, my little slut is unsatisfied.” Derek replied, giving Stiles a playful pout.

“Now, if you ask nicely, I might help you out.”

“Ask what?”

“What you want. Give it a try.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know chp 5 and 6 are a bit odd considering they are like a repeat of the same scene with way different outcomes. It's just how the chapter/scene came to me. Hopefully it's more satisfying than confusing.
> 
> Will there be more chapters...who knows?
> 
> I was thinking of adding a chapter about Derek and his mysterious girlfriend since I never really have her in the story and she is barely mentioned. What do you think?
> 
> ________________________________________________________

“Awe my little slut is unsatisfied.” Derek gave a playful pout.

“Now, if you ask nicely. I might help you out.”

“Ask what?”

“What you want. Give it a try.”

“Umm... a kiss.”

“Seriously? You could literally get off and you want a kiss?”

“Yeah?”

“Lame. But a deals, a deal. Don’t read anything into this?” Derek replied.

Stiles shook his head in understanding shocked Derek was actually agreeing.

“Close your eyes.” Derek instructed. 

Stiles did as told and waited.

He gasped as he felt a pair of soft lips against his.

Stiles leaned into the kiss and slid his tongue in Derek’s mouth. Though reluctant at first, Derek soon moved his tongue around, exploring Stiles mouth, swirling his tongue around like an expert, making Stiles moan for more.

Stiles gripped onto Derek shoulders for support as Derek grabbed the teen’s waist, pulling him smack up against his chest, making there clothed crotches brush.

Derek grunted, sliding his hands over Stiles ass, giving it a squeeze.

 

Stiles whimpered half in need and half in soreness.

“Derek.” He breathed out, as he parted from his lips.

Derek leaned down and playfully licked Stiles lips before thrusting his tongue in and out the entrance of Stiles mouth as if it were a dick fucking his mouth.

Stiles panted and squirmed in need feeling his cock fully harden.

After having his fun of teasing, Derek pulled his mouth away grinning amused seeing Stiles daze state and tented shorts.

“You still want me to fuck you?” Derek asked with hooded eyes, brushing his tented shorts against Stiles.

Stiles moaned in response.

“My ass is sore.”

“Lube and some good dick will fix that.” Derek replied.

“Take your shorts off and lay on the bench.” He ordered. 

Stiles hesitated.

“Stiles trust me. You’ll enjoy it.” Derek said, leaning down giving the teen’s neck a playful bite.

Stiles whimpered at the feeling before pulling his shorts off and going over to the bench, lying down as told.

He heard clothes fall again and a cap being open.

He gasped and hissed as the warm liquid was rubbed into his now sensitive hole, making it sting slightly.

Derek lightly stroked Stiles hole with a finger, slowly working his way up to two digits. The motion of Derek's manly fingers pumping in and out of his tender hole left Stiles with a burning yet arousing sensation deep inside. It was a bittersweet feeling. Soon the good outweighed the bad and the pleasure overtook Stiles leaving him panting and his pink cock leaking in need.

“That’s a good little slut.”

Stiles heard the sound of more liquid being squeezed and then a jerking noise as Derek tugged on his dick, grunting.

“Your ass is so fucking sexy.” he voiced huskily as he slide the tip on his cock inside.

“Mmmm.” Stiles moaned, pressing back into Derek’s cock, needing more, wanting more.

 

“You want me to fill you up slut?”

“Mmmm, yeah.”

Derek slid slowly but surely inside.

 

“Ohhh.” Stiles moaned, griping the bench in need.

“Fuck, you’re so warm and tight.” Derek grunted as he pushed in all the way, only to slowly pull out.

He did this a couple of times, gripped Stiles hips, keeping him in place.

Stiles started to push back against Derek cock needing more.

“Mmm, Der.”

 

“Yeah, take all of my cock, slut.”

 

“Uhh, yeah, mmm.” Stiles moaned, as Derek picked up his pace and force.

The sound of their bodies slapping filled the air, along with their moans and grunts.

“You like my big cock in you slut?”

“Ohh yeah, mmm, don’t stop.” Stiles moaned on another level, humping back into each thrust.

“Yeah, that’s it slut, show me how bad you need my cock.” Derek said huskily, watching with hooded eyes as Stiles ass pushed back, hiding his cock only to push forward showing his big, swollen cock again, shoving in and out Stiles tight hole.

“Der, Der, Der, I’m, I’m…”

“Yeah, cum for me Stiles, get that bench all wet with your cum.” Derek said shoving Stiles hips into his heated flesh.

“Uhhhh!” Stiles shouted as he came and became limp on the bench.

 

Derek moved hard and fast, listening to Stiles tired pants, the squeak from the bench under his weight and movements and the slap of his body against the teens.

 

“Oh fuck!” He grunted as he came giving Stiles all he had, filling his tight ass up with his cum.

The pair lay spent on top on the bench as they worked on controlling their breathing and calming their fast heart rates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter pretty much contradict what Derek said in the last chapter about not being gay because he never kissed Stiles or fucked him. Yet, he does in this one.
> 
> It leaves you wondering, is he gay or bi? clearly he is not straight right?! I never really answer that question. I know I'm awful. LOL!  
> That's why I'm wondering if I should do more chapters to possibly explore that area, but I'm not sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so due to popular demand I decided to make this story longer.
> 
> I can't believe it but I actually thought of 3 chapters this morning after hearing all your ideas and sleeping on it.
> 
> I took some of your ideas. I hate to say that because I like to do my own thing and be original but I guess we all need a little motivation from time to time.
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys, you're the best! :D
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________

“Dude, that’s why you’re always late to participate in gym? You’ve been getting it on this whole time with some guy in our class?” Scott asked baffled.

Stiles nodded as they headed to lunch.

“Well that explains a lot. For a moment there I thought you had irritable bowel syndrome or something.” Scott said giving himself a chuckle as Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend’s immaturity.

“Wait, so who is it?” Scott asked as they sat at their normal table in the lunch room.

Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously not sure if he should tell his friend or not.

“Come on man, I won’t blab, I promise. It’s just between you and me.”

“It’s...” Stiles went to his friend’s ear whispering.

Scott eyes grew big.

“Holy shit dude, Der...”

“Shush! And yes.” Stiles replied, waving his hands in front of his friend’s face to quiet him.

Stiles glanced around the cafeteria to make sure no one else was watching or listening.

“Dude, I need details. I mean, you can’t just leave me hanging here.” Scott stressed.

“What do you want to know?” Stiles asked nervously.

“Umm, how about how this whole thing started, why he went for you? Is he gay or bi? Are you guys like together?”

“Scott, breath and one thing at a time.”

“Well.” Scott asked anxious for answers.

“It started two weeks ago. It was that day I joked about Derek wanting me, remember? Turns out I was right.”

Scott laughed.

“Oh, this is great. One of the most popular and wanted jocks at our school has been lusting after my loser best friend, classic.”

“Well thank a lot. I see where I rank with you.” Stiles replied before opening a Ziploc bag and taking out a pretzel to munch on.

“Oh, come on Stiles, you know you’re considered a loser here. So am I for that matter, due to socializing with the loser.” Scott joked through chuckles as Stiles tossed a pretzel at his friend.

“Wait, so that day when your ass was sore, that was really a sex wound?” Scott asked amused.

Stiles blushed.

“A slapping wound.”

“You kinky bastard.” Scott said busting out in a fit off chuckles.

“Shush, Scott, people are starting to stare. Can you bring it down a notch?” Stiles said eyeing the cafe as some students glanced over with odd and curious looks in their direction noticing Mr. Chuckles next to Stiles.

“I’m sorry man but this is too good.” Scott said with a pink face, wiping away some tears from his eyes.

“Glad my sex life amuses you.”

“Sex life.” Scott repeated amused, snickering

Stiles rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink as Scott calmed himself down.

“So, are you two like a thing now or what?” Scott asked curious.

Stiles brightened up at this.

“I think so. We haven’t discussed anything, than again we don’t really discuss much when we are together but we went all the way today.”

Scott gave Stiles a disbelieving look.

“So wait, you two never talk and basically just do sexual stuff together?”

“Yeah, so?”

“And you only hookup in the locker room?”

“For the most part, yeah. I mean, we have done stuff at my house once or twice.” Stiles replied.

“Stiles, don’t you sense a pattern here?”

“What do you mean?”

Derek never talks to you, never tries to get to know the real you. You hook up in the boy’s locker room when no one is around and what’s worst; the guy has been to your house and still hasn’t tried to get to know you.”

What’s your point Scott?” Stiles snapped, not liking where this was going.

“The dude is clearly using you man. I don’t see how you don’t know that. It’s pretty clear.”

“Whatever Scott, you don’t know him like I do. You don’t know what we share. I don’t even know why I tell you anything. You’re always finding something to complain about or laugh at.” Stiles argued as he packed his stuff up at the table.

“Stiles, he’s not worth it man.”

Stiles gave his friend a disappointed look before walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared, Stiles is very vulnerable and open this chapter. Derek is cold and distant. Its a tug to the heart type of chapter. 
> 
> It will leave you wanting to give Stiles a big bear hug and wanting to knock some sense into Derek at the same time. 
> 
> _______________________________________________________

Scott eyed Stiles as he closed up his locker.

“Going to hang out with your man?”

Stiles huffed annoyed giving Scott the silent treatment as his friend locked up his stuff.

“Okay. Well, good luck dude. I hope I’m wrong.” He said giving Stiles shoulder a pat before walking passed him.

“You are wrong.” Stiles spat from his spot on the bench as he waited for the bell to ring and the students to head out to the field.

Stiles let out a sigh in relieve as the room became empty, he headed to the bathroom area eager to see Derek again and prove Scott wrong.

He made it halfway when Derek came into view.

“Derek.” He greeted with a smile on his face he couldn’t hide to save his life.

Derek gave him a blank expression, eying him up and down before turning to the exit door and heading outside, leaving Stiles alone in the locker room like an idiot.

His smile fell.

He must not be in the mood today. He thought as he sluggishly made his way onto the field taking a seat next to Scott, who gave him a questioning look.

“What happened, he wanted you to concentrate on your school activities today?” Scott teased.

“Shut up Scott, he just wasn’t feeling it today. That’s all. Watch, tomorrow we’ll be so occupied with each other you won’t see me on the field at all.” Stiles replied stubbornly.

“Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say.”

*****

The next day Stiles waited again, when the coast was clear he headed over to where Derek normally was only to find him chitchatting with a fellow jock on his way out the door.

“Derek!” Stiles called out coming over with a determined look on his face.

They both stopped short, turning to acknowledge him.

“Dude, you’re friends with this loser?” The other jock asked amused.

“Me? friends with the likes of that? Hell no. He must be lost.” Derek joked, laughing it up with his buddy as Stiles stood there dumbfounded.

“Hey loser, your rejects are waiting for you in the nosebleed section.” The other jock voiced as Derek and he chuckled heading out the door.

Stiles stood there in the quiet of the locker room area clenching his fists with his eyes tearing up.

His lip started to tremble and before he could stop himself he was full blow crying.

*****

“Stiles?” Scott called out from behind the exit door.

“Stiles, you okay man? I saw Derek and his friends out there so I thought I would check on...” Scott stopped short, seeing Stiles on his knees hunched over the bench, sobbing.

“Shit. Stiles I told you he was no good.”

“I know okay. I know Scott.” Stiles said moving his upper half off the bench, whipping his eyes and sniffling.

“I knew you were right. I just didn’t want to believe it. I wanted… I had hoped...” Stiles struggled through sobs.

“Oh Jesus, he really did a number on you.” Scott said as he helped his friend up off the floor and gave him a hug.

“You want me to beat him up for you?” Scott asked through the hold earning him a weak snicker.

“No, he doesn’t deserve the effort.”

“For once, you’re right.”

“Shut up Scott.” Stiles voiced as they shared a laugh.

*****

Stiles opened his front door to find Derek standing on the other side with a blank expression on his face.

“What are you doing here? This is the loser zone, haven’t you heard?” Stiles snapped.

“I heard what happened in the locker room today.” Derek said.

Stiles tensed up.

“What do you mean, you heard?”

“Well, I heard. I went to use the bathroom and I heard...”

He looked down at his feet and shifted around looking uncomfortable as he continued.

“I heard the sobs.” He said finally looking up to meet Stiles eyes.

Stiles gasped and averted his eyes embarrassed as his cheeks filled with color.

“I was going to uh… check on you but I heard your friend and I knew you weren’t alone, so I left.”

“How very noble of you, I hope you didn’t hurt yourself catching emotions like that, the want to comfort someone. I heard they can be deadly.” Stiles retorted, folding his arms into his chest.

“Jesus Stiles, I came to apologize alright. At least you can do is hear me out.” Derek stressed, running a hand through his dark locks.

“Okay, go head.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And what exactly are you sorry for Derek? Wasting my time and feelings, for humiliating and belittling me? For being rough with me, using me for your own selfish purposes or for blaming me for your own sexual urges that you refuse to take responsibility for? Which of the many reasons are you apologizing for Derek?” Stiles snapped.

“I...uh...forget it.” Derek said frustrated heading to his car.

Stiles huffed annoyed slamming his door shut just as Derek sped off down the road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to hold off on posting this chapter a day or two but a lot of readers seemed so depressed over the last few chapters. So, I decided to post this one earlier than planned and lift readers spirits. :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> __________________________________________________

A month later...

“Oh, I want you.” Stiles moaned between closed eyes as he clung to the older teen’s back, grinding his clothed crotch against his.

“Yeah baby, you like that?” The other guy coaxed as he continued to suck and nibble on Stiles neck giving him a hickey as he rotated his hips into the eager teen, giving him a better feel of his aroused dick.

“Uh, please.” Stiles panted out in need.

Derek watched from the far end of the locker room, frozen in his spot, intrigued by Stiles every move, every sound, and every expression.

He had never been so turned on in his life. He had just came in to get a drink of water after some intense basketball game with his friends when he walked in on the porn scene In front of him, Stiles and Theo of all fucking people, pretty much going at in the locker room.

He never did like Theo. He was so smug and thought he was the shit. He even tried to take Derek’s spot as head rank of the jocks. The fuck if Derek was going to let that happen and now he was helping himself to Derek sloppy seconds.

Derek hid behind a wall and peeked out around the corner. His eyes glued to Stiles as Theo teasing traced his fingers around the waist band of Stiles shorts.

“Tell me what you want baby?”

“Baby?” Derek repeated under his breath, wanting to gag at their over-the top act.

“I want you in me, please.” Stiles whined.

Derek gulped and grabbed his clothed dick feeling it twitch in need.

He could still remember the way Stiles felt around his cock, the way he sounded when he was close to cumming. Derek often used such memories to get off at night in his bed.

He watched as Theo slowly pulled Stiles shorts and underwear down letting his cock spring free.

Derek bit back a moan seeing Stiles dick again.

He gave his cock a tug trying to calm his urges.

“Wrap your leg around me baby.”

Stiles did as told just as Theo popped open a lube bottle and squirted some on his finger.

Derek watched in a trance as Theo’s index finger disappeared into Stiles needy ass.

“Oh.” Stiles gasped, clinching onto the other boy’s muscular shoulders as Theo’s finger slid in and out his tight hole, turning his finger around in circular motions increasing the intensity of it.

“Uh, The-Theo...”Stiles struggled to say.

“Fuck.” Derek said under his breath as he started to full on jerk off.

“What is it baby?” Theo purred, adding a second finger as he stretched Stiles tight hole out.

“Oh, so...so good. I...uh.” Stiles stressed, pushing his ass down into Theo’s fingers as the tip of his cock turned a dark pink color and started leaking Precum.

“Oh, I need you.” Stiles moaned.

“Okay baby.” Theo voiced sweetly withdrawing his fingers.

Derek panted in need as he tugged on his swollen cock and watched as Theo whipped his cock out of his shorts and got it nice and lubed up for Stiles.

Derek smirked and let out a snort noticing he was packing bigger and better equipment than Theo was.

A little boost to his ego.

“Oh!” Stiles moaned, throwing his head back a bit as Theo slid inside him.

What a needy slut. Derek thought as he followed their speed with his hand movements.

Theo slid in and out painfully slow until Stiles was begging for more. Then he picked up speed and began pounding into Stiles making his whole body shake against his, even Theo’s balls slap against Stiles ass.

“Uh, uh, uh!” Stiles moaned

“Yeah baby, you like that?” Theo panted.

Derek bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out as he felt the built up in his balls.

Before Derek knew it, he was cumming all over his hand and convulsing from the pleasure of it all.

“Shit.” he cursed under his breath, leaning his head against the cold locker in front of him.

He grabbed an abandoned towel lying on the bench beside him and used it to wipe the cum off his hand and clean his dick off.

Once he finished, he glanced back to see Stiles and Theo had finished as well.

He watched amazed as Theo helped Stiles gently sit on the bench and then grab a towel before heading over in Derek’s direction.

Derek ducked to the side as Theo with cum still on his stomach headed to the bathroom sink wetting part of the towel before he headed back over to a worn out Stiles. He began to wiped the cum leaking out his ass as well as the discharge from dick off, totally ignoring the mess on himself.

“You okay baby?” Theo asked.

“Uh huh.” Stiles replied through pants.

Theo snickered in response and then leaned down giving Stiles forehead a kiss before moving the towel over his own chest, cleaning it up.

Derek went from feeling fucking good to feeling like complete shit in a matter of minutes.

He made quick work and left the locker room before he could be spotted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter fills in the blanks about how Stiles and Theo's relationship-ish got started.  
> There was originally going to be two sex scenes but I felt something was missing from the second sex scene. I feel like I need to add more dialogue in it before it can be ready to post and I don't have time for that tonight. So I cut this chapter shorter even though it's one of the longer chaps I made for this story. LOL!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry, no real Derek and Stiles interaction in this chapter. :( I miss Sterek already. Don't worry, Derek will be back later on! :D
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________

Theo looked over at his competition across the field, Derek Hale. He was the number one jock and most popular guy at Beacon Hills high school. Theo came in close as second runner up. It still stung knowing Derek had everything he ever wanted, the popularity, the hot girlfriend, the looks and the praise.

Not to say Theo wasn’t fortunate, he had his own lovely following. He had his share of hot girls after him and he was quite attractive, not as desirable or built as Derek according to people around campus, but he was still considered a looker, with his baby blue eyes, bright pearly whites and nice, tone built.

To most people, being second place would have been enough but for Theo it was never enough. He was determined to be number one, he craved it. And what’s more, he craved Derek’s fall from the throne. 

It was while glancing over at Derek mingling with his gang that he noticed something strange and interesting all at the same time.

He realized Derek ever so often would look off in the distance towards the benches before turning back to his friends to chat.

What is he looking at? Theo thought, following Derek’s gaze only to be shocked to see the loser of the school, Stiles Stilinski sitting right in Derek’s view point.

Theo smirked seeing a pained expression on Stiles face as Derek looked away.

*****

Theo made his way over to the bleachers taking a seat on the bench right above Stiles, bringing his water bottle up to his mouth, acting as if he was taking a water break.

“I’m gonna play some ball. Wanna come?” Stiles friend, Scott asked.

“No, I’m good here.” Stiles replied, sounding down.

Scott frowned at his friend before heading off to the court to play.

Stiles watched as Derek joke around with his friends, laughing across the court.

He let out a depressed sigh.

Theo moved down to Stiles level, scooting right next to the teen on the bench.

“Hey, you want help forgetting him?”

“Wha-what?” Stiles asked confused, meeting Theo’s baby blue eyes.

“Derek, he’s the one you’re pining over right?”

“I’m not pinning over him.” Stiles replied stubbornly, moving his eyes back out to the field.

Theo chuckled.

“Okay, sure. That’s why you keep looking out to him like a lost puppy dog hoping any minute he is going to claim you as his.”

“What do you want Theo? Aren’t you worried you’ll lose cool point with your gang talking to me?” He snapped.

“Stiles, I am my own person. I can talk to whoever I want. And to answer your previous question, I would like to help.”

Stiles turned in his seat to face Theo confused and a bit frustrated.

“Why? Why do you want to help me of all people?”

“Let’s just say, I know what it’s like to want something you can’t have.” He said with a smirk.

Stiles frowned, glancing back at Derek playing basketball with his crew.

“Meet me after the game by the lockers. I’m sure I can make it worth your while.”

Stiles glanced back at Theo as he gave him a flirty wink before walking off to his gang on the far end of the field.

Stiles blushed a deep pink color.

He looked back at Derek to see he wasn’t paying attention, still occupied with his buddies and the game currently going on.

Stiles glanced back over to Theo, who was staring right at him with a knowing smile on his face. He took his shirt off tossing it to the side, showing off his built form before joining his crew in a game of lacrosse.

*****

“That didn’t take long. “ A shirtless, sweaty Theo mused, walking up to a startled Stiles, who was gripping his tented shorts in need.

“I just came to use the bathroom.” Stiles stressed, trying to cover his arousal with his hands.

“Sure you did.” Theo replied amused.

“That’s why you’re hard as a rock in your pants and touching yourself.” He breathed into Stiles face, pushing him against the wall.

“Unfortunately, we don’t have much time left for much but lucky for you, I can still help you out.” He said with a spark of excitement in his eyes that gave Stiles a chill down his spine.

“What are you going to do?”

Without saying a word, Theo pushed Stiles shorts and underwear down in one fluid motion.

Stiles gasped as the cool air touched his exposed skin.

He quickly covered himself embarrassed, scared even.

Theo got on his knees and glanced up at a panting Stiles, who had his eyes squeezed shut.

“Stiles, relax.” Theo voiced, removing the teen’s hands from his crotch, moving them off to his sides.

Stiles opened his eyes when he felt Theo’s warm hands sliding down his butt cheeks, cupping them in his palms.

He lets out a content sigh and rested against the older teen’s touch as he watched Theo’s tongue come out and lick some precum off his cock.

Stiles gasped and gripped Theo’s shoulders, causing the older teen to smirk.

“You like that baby?” Theo asked sweetly.

Stiles blushed at his words biting his lower lip and nodded yes.

Theo moved forward and opened his hot lips, taking the teen’s cock inside in one long mouthful.

Stiles groaned on cue and dug his nails into Theo’s broad shoulders wanting more.

Theo slid his mouth slowly up and down the teen’s swollen cock getting it nice and wet before pulling his mouth away with a loud “pop.”

Stiles moaned in protest as Theo smiled up at him holding up a finger singling for him to wait.

Stiles leaned against the wall perplexed and sexual frustrated as the older teen got up and headed over to his locker which was only a few feet away.

Stiles watched anxiously as he keyed in his combo before opening it and digging inside for something.

A moment later Theo returned with a grin on his face and a small bottle of lube in his hand.

Stiles moaned in anticipation and let out a relieved breath when Theo got back into position on his knees in front of the teen’s pink, needy dick.

The older teen lubed up a couple of fingers before moving them to Stiles backside.

Without so much as a word, Stiles spread his legs, eager for any pleasure heading his way.

Theo smirked amused and slide a finger in Stiles now wet hole.

“Oh.” Stiles gasped at the feeling.

“You like that baby?” Theo coaxed, adding another finger, letting the two slid around his tight hole.

“Mmm, yeah” Stiles whimpered, trying to thrust back into Theo’s movements.

“If you like that, you’re going to love this.” Theo claimed, placing his mouth back on Stiles cock as he fingered his ass.

“Uh, Theo.” He moaned through closed eyes, thrusting back and forth against the older teen’s mouth and fingers loving the pleasure of it all.

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” Stiles whined, moving his grip on Theo’s shoulders to the back of his head encouraging his work.

Theo rubbed against Stiles prostate sending him into overdrive.

“Uh, uh, I’m, I’m… ah!” Stiles called out gripping Theo’s locks as the older teen sucked hard on Stiles cock, working his mouth up and down his swollen length.

A moment later, Stiles shot his cum down Theo’s warm throat.

“Oh god.” Stiles panted in daze as Theo removed his mouth and fingers from his body.

Theo stood up and grinned at his handiwork.

“ better?” He mused.

“better.” Stiles panted.

Theo chuckled.

“Next time it’s my turn.”

Stiles nodded in agreement.

 

“You might want to start getting dressed, gyms almost over.” Theo voiced heading for the door.

“Hey wait!” Stiles called out, before clumsily pulling his underwear and shorts back up.

Theo turned back to face Stiles.

 

“What’s the thing you want but can’t have?” Stiles asked curious.

Theo’s smirk grew.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He teased before heading out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second half of the last chapter of how Stiles and Theo's relationship got started. Chapter 10 and 11 happen before the episode of Derek walking in on Stiles and Theo banging in the Locker, incase your confused.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts! ;)
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

As the bell rang signaling that gym was over, the class headed back inside the locker room to shower, change and head out to lunch.

Stiles headed to his locker about to grab his change of clothes when he noticed a note.

He unfolded it and began to read the message inside.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Meet me by the bleachers after school. We have some business to attend to.

Theo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Stiles grew excited at the thought of more sexual adventures awaiting him.

He never even dreamed a jock would want anything to do with him much less, two jocks.

He glanced up across the locker room to find Theo a row away, catching his eye and giving him a grin before going back to changing his clothes.

“You’re awfully happy all of a sudden.” Scott said as he threw a clean shirt on.

“It’s nothing. I think the fresh air and sunshine helped. I’m going to take a shower before I head out. I’ll meet you a lunch.”

“Okay man, glad you’re feeling better.” Scott said giving his shoulder a pat.

“Yeah, me too.”

*****

Stiles grabbed a towel as he made his way to the showers. He needed to cool off before he got hard thinking about Theo’s note and the thought of his pink lips wrapped around his cock.

He froze in his spot when he came upon another person in the shower, Derek Hale.

His muscular tattooed back was facing Stiles as he showered in the hot water, the steam filling the air around the stall.

There were many ways this could go. Derek could be a total jerk, Derek could ignore Stiles completely or Derek could try to fuck him senseless in the shower.

“Fuck.” Stiles cursed under his breath, feeling a twitch from his cock at the last thought.

He removed the thoughts from his head and took the shower on the far end.

As he turned the water on he felt eyes on him.

Shit, he sees me. Stiles thought.

He ignored the urge to run away along with the urge to stroke his cock as he soaked his skin under the hot spray.

He soaped his body up and went back under the water rinsing it off.

He heard the faucet turn off by Derek and assumed he was on his way out.

Stiles let out a sigh in relief and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth.

Then he heard wet footsteps heading his way and the shower head next to his being turned on.

He figured it was someone else, someone coming to shower last minute.

When he opened his eyes he became startled seeing Derek standing right next to him. He was looking straight at the title wall as if nothing out of the ordinary was taking place. Derek eyes shifted to Stiles.

“Can I, um, borrow some soap? There is none over there and I forgot to grab some.” Derek voiced nonchalant.

Without saying a word, Stiles placed the soap in Derek’s hand, trying to block out the image of Derek wet, naked body next to his or the fact that he was literally two feet away from him.

He grabbed his shampoo and quickly rubbed it in his hair trying to finish quickly as Derek slowly rubbed the soap over his body, glancing at Stiles every so often.

Stiles was torn, part of him couldn’t wait to leave and another part of him never wanted to go.

He let the hot water run down his body once more about to leave when he felt something touch his hand.

He looked down and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Derek fingers lightly graze his hand.

Derek moved his hand closer, the palm touching Stiles outer hand, almost as if he wanted to hold the teen’s hand.

“Stiles.” Derek voiced next to his ear.

He was closer.

If Stiles had looked up he was sure there lips would be brushing.

“Stiles, I…”

“Derek! Derek, come on man. You almost done? we’re gonna be late for lunch!” Jackson, another jock and friend of Derek’s called out.

He moved back a little bit as he answered.

“Yeah, I’m coming!”

Stiles stood like a statue with his eyes to the floor as Derek turned the shower off next to him.

“Thanks for the soap.” Derek said softly, handing it back.

Stiles took it from Derek palm, not bothering to say anything.

He let out a gasp as he felt Derek drag fingers across Stiles slippery back before leaving the stall.

*****

 

“Come on in, I won’t bite.” Theo teased, as he let Stiles into his room before setting his backpack on the floor and removing his shoes and socks.

“What do you think?” He asked curious as Stiles looked around, exploring the jock big room.

Stiles glanced at a couple posters that hung on the wall. There were ones with hip musicians and bands on them and then there was one on the back of Theo’s door of a Slutty Porn star looking girl, wearing a naughty school girl outfit showing a side view of her exposed ass as she leaned over in the picture. She was biting her finger suggestively and showing off a hard nipple in the outline of her white top.

Stiles wondered how many times Theo jerk off to that very poster as he made his way further side.

There was a stereo system, a closet full of hip preppy clothes, a big queen size bed with white cushy pillows and a comfy looking navy blue blanket.

“It’s nice.” Stiles said looking around in wonder.

Theo chuckled shutting the door behind him as he tossed his shirt to the side and started unbuckling his jeans.

“You can lose the bookbag Stiles.” He said amused as he walked passed him getting on his bed in just his underwear.

Stiles placed his bag next to Theo’s and then glanced up at him, looking nervous and out of place.

“Come here Stiles, stranded my lap.” Theo said as he got in a comfy position on the bed in his black boxers briefs.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that.” Stiles confessed.

“Come on Stiles, just a little grinding, I promise. Besides, it’s my turn this time. Remember?”

Stiles blushed.

“Okay.” he said coming over about to move onto the bed when Theo stopped him.

“Wait, I want you naked.” Theo said palming his clothes cock, awakening it.

“Naked?” Stiles repeated through widened eyes.

“Yeah, come on, it will be hot.” Theo said as he slid his hand into his boxers giving his cock a couple strokes as he watched Stiles.

 

Stiles tossed his shirt to the side and then unzipped his pants bringing them and his underwear down at the same time.

He cursed under his breath forgetting his sneakers were still on.

Theo snickering amused watching as Stiles kicked one shoe and then the other before managing to take his pants and underwear off completely.

“Come here.” Theo said huskily.

Stiles gulped, eyeing the older teen’s tented boxer briefs before crawling over his lap, only wearing his white socks.  
“Okay baby, sit down.”

Stiles whimpered in need as he slowly sat in Theo’s lap feeling his clothed cock press against his ass teasingly.

Theo moved his warm hands to the teen’s bare ass, grabbing it in his hands as he thrusted up.

Stiles moaned and slide back and forth against Theo’s boxers.

“Yeah baby, just like that.”

“Uh.” Stiles moaned, feeling his cock come to life, twitching and growing in need.

“Yeah baby, you like the feel of my cock against you?”

“Oh god, mmmm” Stiles groaned thrusting deeper, harder against Theo’s form.

“Fuck baby, let me penetrate you.” Theo panted, as Stiles bounced on his clothed cock.

“No, I, I’m not ready.” The teen stressed through bounces.

“Aw baby, come on I’ll make it so good for you.” Theo coaxed rubbing a finger along Stiles crack playfully.

“Oh!” Stiles moaned before biting his lower lip.

“Just the tip baby.” Theo claimed.

Stiles was so horny and in a daze.

“Just the tip?” He asked through grinds.

“Just the tip.” Theo agreed.

“Okay.” He voiced huskily.

“Lift baby.” Theo ordered.

Stiles did as told and let Theo take his cock out from hiding.

Stiles watched as he gave it a few yanks as some precum slid down the head of his cock.

Theo used it to lube his cock up.

“Come baby, sit down.” Theo said grabbing his cock and guiding it in Stiles ass.

Stiles moaned as he felt the warm, slippery hard tip enter his tight hole.

“Fuck, that feels good.” Theo moaned lightly, thrusting upward.

“Doesn’t that feel good baby, don’t you want to feel more of my cock baby?”

Stiles whimpered and found himself pushing further down on Theo’s lap, allowing his swollen cock to slide further inside.

“Oh fuck, yeah baby, just a little more, just a little more.”

Stiles moaned as he sat smashed against Theo’s lap.

Theo cock now buried inside.

“Fuck me baby.”

Stiles moaned moved up and down on Theo’s cock, feeling the slide against his ass.

“Oh, yeah!” Stiles moaned throwing his head back as Theo grabbed his milky butt cheeks in each hand, thrusting up into him, making his bed squeak along the way.

“Uh, yeah baby. You want me to cum inside and milk you up, don’t you?”

 

“Uh, Th -Theo!”

“Fuck Stiles, uh! He called out, cumming into the teen’s tight hole, filling him up as Stiles sprayed Theo chest.

“We should help each other out more often.” Theo said.

“Yeah definitely.” Stiles agreed, earning himself a snicker from the other boy.


	12. Chapter 12

Erica was in her bedroom, wearing an aqua blue lace bra and black mini skirt, scanning her closet for a shirt to wear. 

Derek came up from behind and lifted her skirt revealing her big cheeks and thong underwear, slapping one of her cheeks, making her butt jiggle.

“Ouch! You dick, that hurt.” She said giving Derek’s shoulder a shove. 

Derek chuckled as he plopped down on her bed and grabbed one of her light pink pillows placing it under his head as he watched Erica put a white tank top on.

“So when are you going to let me hit that ass?” He asked, giving her a suggestive look, wiggling his eyebrows.

“When are you going to fuck my pussy?” She asked bluntly.

“I’ve fucked your pussy before.”

“It’s been months Derek.” She voiced annoyed.

“Maybe if you were more adventurous…” He said, making a blow job gesture with his hand and mouth, poking his tongue into his cheek.

“… I would be more for fucking your pussy.” He added. 

“Nuh-uh, these lips are not going anywhere near the likes of a dick, thank you very much.”

“You’re such a cock tease. You have a mouth meant for sucking and an ass meant for fucking and you don’t do either.” Derek complained.

“I don’t like anal. I told you that last time.” Erica stressed as she put she red lipstick on.

“How the fuck do you know? You haven’t even tried it. I barely got my dick in you before you were bitching to take it out.”

“Have you seen your cock, it’s huge.” Erica argued. 

Derek smirked smugly.

“And my hole is tiny. Just having your cock stretched my ass was enough for me to know I don’t like anal.” She claimed.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing the pillow he was laying on, tossing it off the bed annoyed.

“Maybe if you ate me out once in a while, I would consider trying it again.” She suggested, as she worked on putting her eye make up on now.

Derek arched an eyebrow intrigued.

“In that case…” He replied, quickly getting off the bed and heading over to her.

“What are you doing?” Erica voiced, holding her mascara in hand as Derek got on his knees and lifted her skirt up in the front, eyeing her cheetah print thong before pressing his tongue against the fabric giving her covered crotch a teasing lick.

She sighed and waited for him to finish.

He gave one more lick.

“Are you getting wet?” He asked, glancing up from the ground.

“Yes, from your saliva.” She snapped.

“Oh come on, you’re telling me this is doing nothing for you.” He challenged, pressing his tongue a little deeper into the fabric.

“Maybe a little stirring but I’m not in the mood right now, I’m on my period.”

“Ewe, gross Erica.” He said, spitting.

He got up wiping his mouth in disgusted as she giggled.

“I’m wearing a tampon Numbnuts, it’s not going to leak out you freak.”

“I don’t care, warn a person next time.”

She rolled her eyes before continuing putting her eye make up on.

“Do we have to go to this stupid party tonight?” Derek said stubbornly, taking a seat on Erica’s bed and pulling his phone out of his pocket bored.

“Derek you’re the head jock at our school, I’m the head cheerleader, of course we have to go and keep up appearances. What kind of stupid question is that?” Erica lectured, as she looked herself over in the mirror fixing her hair.

“I’m just not in the mood for this crap. It gets old.” Derek replied as he scanned through his phone, seeing all the text he got from friends and associates who couldn’t wait to see him at the party.

“What do you mean, you love parties. You get praise, get drunk and if you’re lucky, you get to fuck me later.” Erica voiced as she grabbed her leather jacket and purse.

“Fuck you while your pmsing, no thank you.”

“Just come on, we are going to be late.” Erica replied, tugging on Derek’s arm to get up. 

He reluctantly got up and followed Erica out of her house to his car.

*****

“So since you’re on your period and don’t give blowjobs or anal does that mean I can have a free hall pass to fuck who I want tonight?” Derek teased as he started the car.

Erica gave him a stern look.

“Fuck another girl and I’ll cut your balls off.”

“Dully noted, no other girls.” Derek said through chuckles as he started to drive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter came out alright for you guys. It's a consist struggle with trying to balance the good side and back side of Derek. Next chapter is a continuation of the party scene. There will be an interesting interaction between Derek and Theo. ;) Happy Holidays!
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________

Theo nodded at Stiles across the room with a grin on his lips as Stiles shyly waved back before taking a sip of his drink.

“What’s going on with you and Theo Raeken?” Scott asked noticing the little interaction.

“Nothing really, we just understand each other.”

“Whatever that means.” Scott replied confused and a bit irritated, feeling out of the loop with his friend.

“I think he likes someone he can’t have, like...” Stiles trailed off.

“Like you? Stiles, I thought you were over Derek?” Scott voiced annoyed.

“I am...sort of. Theo’s been helping me.”

“Uh huh, sure and who is he after?”

“I don’t know. He won’t tell me.”

Scott gave him a wary look.

“Just be careful man.”

“I’m fine Scott. My heart isn’t in it this time.” Stiles said a bit irritated by the lecture.

“You know Derek’s bound to be around here somewhere.” Scott warned.

“I can handle myself. Besides, it’s not like he is going to confront me at a school party.” Stiles replied.

Scott nodded in understanding.

“Okay man. Whatever works for ya. I’m going find Allison and see if she wants to dance. Catch you later.” He said walking off into the crowds.

Stiles frowned a bit thinking how he wished he had someone to care for that genuinely cared back like Scott had with his girlfriend.

He let out a sigh before bringing his cup back up to his lips when he felt someone’s breath on his neck.

“Don’t drink too much. I want you sober for later. I plan to have my way with your sweet cheeks.” Theo whispered next to Stiles ear as he passed by on his way to the kitchen for a refill.

Stiles blushed and smiled to himself before taking another sip of his brew to clear his head.

*****

Despite Theo’s request of not wanting Stiles to drink too much, with nothing else to really do with his time considering his one real friend Scott, was preoccupied with Allison and Theo was busy making his rounds with his friends and partygoers, Stiles drank. 

Not too much to be drunk, just enough to have a nice buzz and just enough to give him a high and help him forget his problems momentarily.

Stiles observed the partygoers socializing, dancing drinking.

He watched one pair in particular. There was a guy trying to impress a girl with his crazy dance moves. He ended up tripping over his own two feet falling face forward onto the ground.

Stiles busted out laughing unable to control himself.

He tried to silence his chuckles with a hand over his mouth as some people glanced over his way giving him an odd.

He was about to apologize but the onlookers quickly lost interest and look away going back to their conversations.

Stiles frowned slightly feeling a bit of an outcast when he got pulled by the arm into a nearby closet.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed in surprise as he was met with darkness.

He couldn’t see anything, only the small glow of the light shining through the crack of the door. Even the loud music and volume of the chatty partygoers was muffled behind the thick door.

“What that hell?” Stiles stressed.

“Shush.”

“Theo, is that you?” Stiles asked amused.

He waited for an answer but instead was met with a pair of soft lips.

He moaned in the kiss and threw his arms around his neck finding it odd how tall Theo seemed all of a sudden.

Theo was taller than Stiles but he didn’t remember him being that much taller and he had muscle but he couldn’t recall him being that muscular.

Stiles moaned in the kiss as his ass was squeezed and he felt a hardened dick against his crotch, a much bigger one at that.

He gasped when reality sunk in. It wasn’t Theo’s tongue down his throat or hands on his ass or even his cock grinding against him in need.

He broke the kiss stepping back.

“Derek?” He said nervously.

“You can’t honestly tell me that guy does something for you.”

“He treats me better than you ever did.” Stiles snapped.

“Admit it Stiles.” Derek said coming closer, placing his hands on the younger teen’s hips, giving him chills.

“Admit what?” He panted, feeling the distant start to close between them.

“Admit that I turn you on and satisfy you better.” He breathed against Stiles face.

Before Stiles could respond Derek had his mouth on his once more, forcing his tongue inside.

Stiles struggled against his hold, trying to escape as Derek brought a hand down to the teen’s now tented dick, rubbing it.

Stiles panted and moaned giving into the feeling. His once stiff posture relaxed and he stopped fighting Derek tongue and began to play with it.

This spurred Derek on.

He broke their kissed and began unbuttoning the teen’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked in a daze.

“I want you.” Derek said huskily as he began to nibble on his neck.

“You, you do?”

“I want you so bad Stiles.” He said slipping his hand into the teen’s underwear only to have Stiles stop him, grabbing ahold of his hand.

“Physically or mentally?”

“What?”

“Derek, you never wanted me. You just wanted someone to get you off.”

“Oh, and you think Theo wants more?” He challenged.

“He treats me better.” Stiles voiced, buttoning his pants back up.

“I could...I could treat you better.” Derek claimed.

“You don’t even know where to start.”

“Teach me.”

Stiles eyes started to water. He felt a lump in his throat.

He needed to get out before he lost it completely and even entertained the thought.

“It’s too late for that.” He said turning the door knob. 

Derek put his hand on top of Stiles, stopping him in his tracks.

“Come on Stiles, Just one fuck. Theo doesn’t have to know.”

“Like your girlfriend?” Stiles snapped.

“Come on Stiles, don’t be that way.” Derek said huskily against his neck, giving it a couple kisses.

“Just one last fuck, for old time sake.” He added, sucking on his milky flesh.

“Okay.” Stiles said, feeling his willpower crumbling. 

Derek smiled in response, yanking the door open and grabbed Stiles arm dragging him along with him through the crowds careful to avoid anyone he might know before heading out the front door.

*****

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked once they were out front.

“My car.”

Stiles stood in the drive way, waiting off to the side as Derek opened the car door.

He watched as Derek got in the passenger side, adjusting the seat back and opening up his glove compartment taking out some lube he stored there.

“This isn’t very romantic.” Stiles complained.

“Who said anything about romance? I’m going to fuck You Stiles, not marry you.” Derek stated before unzipping his pants.

“Mr. Prince Charming.” Stiles replied sarcastically.

“Come on, we don’t have all night.” Derek complained glancing at the party inside, making sure the coast was clear.

Stiles hesitated.

“Stiles, you wanna cum or not?” Derek asked, taking his big cock out from hiding, giving it a few tugs with some lube.

Stiles fumbled in his spot biting his lower lip.

“Come on baby. Let me take care of you.” Derek coaxed, holding a hand out to Stiles.

Stiles blushed and took Derek’s extended hand bringing him closer.

Derek unzipped Stiles pants pulling them down his legs along with his underwear.

“Lift your leg for me baby.” Derek added, which Stiles happily obliged.

Derek tossed the teen’s bottoms in the driver’s chair and moved Stiles closer to him using the open door as a barrier to hide Stiles naked ass.

Derek squeezed some lube on his finger and slid it into Stiles hole.

Stiles gasped and moaned in the doorway holding onto the roof of the car as Derek slid a finger, then two into him.

Derek could see Stiles dick was already pink and wet in need.

“Derek.” Stiles moaned as he was getting fingered.

“What is it sweetie?”

Stiles whimpered.

“I need you.”

“I know you do baby. I need you too.”

“Oh!” Stiles moaned, thrusting back against Derek’s fingers.

“Please Der.”

“Mmm, I love when you beg. You want to ride my cock baby?”

“Uh, yes.” Stiles said huskily, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Derek withdrew his fingers.

“Come here baby, sit on my cock.”

Stiles climbed on Derek lap, straddling his hips as Derek help guided the teen down on his cock.

They both moaned on cue.

Derek leaned forward and shut the door, giving them some privacy in case someone decided to come out front.

Luckily, Derek windows were tinted so people would be none the wiser to their fucking in his car if anyone did happen to go outside. 

“ Derek.” Stiles whined as he slid slowly up and down Derek swollen member.

“Uh, yeah, you miss my cock, don’t you baby?”

“Mmmm.” Stiles moaned wrapping his arms around Derek neck for support as he sunk down balls deep into Derek’s lap.

“Yeah, I know you do. You miss my cock filling you up and making you whole, don’t you?” Derek coaxed as he grabbed ahold of stiles ass starting to thrust up into him.

“Uh Der, uh, so good.” Stiles said moving faster on his cock, slipping and sliding up and down.

“Yeah baby, fuck, just like that. Show me how much you missed my cock in you.”

“Uh, uh, uh!” Stiles moaned rolling his eyes into the back in his head.

“Come on baby. Show me how bad you want to cum.” Derek said slamming the teen up and down on his cock.

“Derrrek!” Stiles yelled cumming all over Derek’s shirt.

“Oh fuck baby. Shit!” Derek groaned before squeezing Stiles cheeks and cumming warm, sticky liquid up inside the teen making him shudder.

Stiles collapsed against the older teen’s chest exhausted as Derek held him close, hugging his form as they panted and listened to each other’s heartbeats.

*****

“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles!”

“Wha-what?”

“We got to go. It’s been an hour. People are going to wonder where we are.” Derek stressed.

“Ok, fine.”

Derek opened the door and quickly handed Stiles his pants. The teen put them back on using the protection of the door to hide his naked form. 

Derek looked down at his cum stained shirt grumbling as he took it off, tossing it in the backseat.

Stiles watched in a trance as Derek zipped his pants up and closed his door heading to the trunk and taking out an extra fresh shirt he had, throwing it on.

“Come on.” Derek said as they made their way to the door.

Stiles grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“My hands are cold.”

Derek stopped short and brought Stiles hands up to his mouth. Stiles watched in a trance as Derek blew on them a few times with his hot breath.

“Better?”

Stiles smiled as this.

“Yeah.”

His smile soon dropped when Derek let go off his hands and reached for the door.

*****

Once inside, they parted ways.

It killed stiles that Derek was better than Theo, sexually.

It killed Stiles knowing that, that was the last time they would ever be intimate. It killed him to know he would never get Derek to act the way he wanted him too.

It killed him to know Derek would never truly appreciate Stiles, until he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's temper comes out and it's not pretty.
> 
> ______________________________________________

Theo headed out to the backyard where some partygoers were mingling by the back fence, which was decorated with a strand of white lights looped across the wooden boards. Others were swimming in the pool that was light up, giving it a nice glowing blue color.

He grinned when he saw Derek in the corner, keeping to himself as he drank his beer.

“Hey Derek.” Theo greeted as he walked over to him.

“Theo.” Derek replied, trying to stay civil.

“Oh man, I got to tell you about my latest lay.”

Derek rolled his eyes talking a sip from his cup as Theo continued.

“Best lay ever.” Theo claimed, giving Derek shoulder a playful nudge.

“Oh really, so who is the lucky girl?” Derek humored him.

“Guy actually. He was pinning over some idiot and all he needed was a shoulder to cry on and some babying and his legs parted like the Red Sea.”

“That’s great.” Derek replied dully, completely uninterested in the conversation, looking around the backyard for the quickest escape.

“Stiles is pretty easy like that.” Theo added.

Derek’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around to face Theo once more.

“What did you say?”

“I said Stiles is quite the little whore. I can’t tell you how easy it was for him to get down on all fours and how quickly he moaned like a bitch in heat.”

Derek punched Theo hard in the face, causing him to turn his face to the side by the force.

Theo placed a hand on his throbbing cheek and turned back to Derek with an amused look on his face.

“I’m sorry, did I strike a nerve?” Theo said enjoying Derek angered state, knowing the pair was beginning to get noticed by the other partygoers in the yard.

“Stay away from Him!” Derek yelled.

“What the fuck is your problem dude? Since when do you give a shit about that loser?”

Derek got in his face and grabbed ahold of Theo collar, oblivious to the fact the teens in the back were now quiet watching the scene in front of them, even some teens from inside spilled outside, hearing the noise.

“Like I said, stay the fuck away from him.” He breathed in his face as a warning before letting go and backing up, starting to walk away when Theo spoke again.

“Why don’t you tell everyone how you been fucking him on the down low!” He shouted out in front of the others.

Gasps could be heard around the backyard.

Derek stopped in his tracks and turned to Theo.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Derek yelled, storming over, stopping just inches in front of Theo.

“Don’t I? Stiles told me everything about you two Derek, every, single, detail. “He voiced with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Derek brought his hand back only to thrust it forward full force into Theo’s grinning face, sending him on the ground.

The crowd was mixed in emotions. Some teens cheered, others booed and a few gasped in shock as Theo chuckled against the grass as he spitted out some blood from his mouth and wiped blood off his busted bottom lip. 

Derek started to walk away from the scene, shaking his hand as if his knuckles were sore from the hit as Jackson grabbed ahold of his arm stopping him.

“What the hell are you doing?” He stressed.

“Nothing, that piece of shit will say anything.” Derek replied, gesturing to Theo, who was now cornered by partygoers who was asking if he was okay and helping him off the ground.

“Whoa, Theo’s is a lot of things, but a liar isn’t one of them.” Jackson argued. 

“Are you a fag?”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Derek snapped.

“I asked if you were a fag. You know, someone who is a cocksucker and takes it up the ass.”

Without thinking Derek punched Jackson square in the jaw but soon regretted it, seeing the angered look Jackson gave him and the disgusted look from onlookers.

“You’re off the team asshole and you can kiss your reputation goodbye.” Jackson stated, as he held his sore jaw. 

“What, you can’t do that! I’m the fucking captain of the team!” Derek yelled.

“Yeah, by the teams vote. You think they are going to want some temperamental cocksucker as their captain?” Jackson retorted.

“I’m not a cocksucker!” Derek claimed before storming off in search of the one really at fault.

*****

He found Stiles inside by the living room, laughing with his friend Scott.

Stiles eyes met Derek’s stone cold ones across the room which made him to tense up immediately. Before he knew it, Derek shoved him against a nearby wall, knocking the air out of him.

Stiles gasped at his anger, feeling Derek’s hot breath fanning across his face.

“Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Scott voiced upset by the scene.

“What did you tell him?!” Derek yelled harshly.

“Who?” Stiles asked confused.

“Theo, What the hell did you tell him?!”

Stiles eyes widened in a panic.

“Nothing, I swear. I didn’t tell him anything.”

“How the fuck does he know?” Derek said raising a hand up in warning.

“I don’t know, honest. Please don’t hurt me.” Stiles begged squeezing his eyes shut.

“Derek, what the fuck are you doing?” Erica asked as she came over with her crew in tow.

Derek turned to face an irritated Erica.

“Let the poor boy go.” She added, as she gave him a stern look.

Derek did so noticing a crowd was gathering around them, Theo included, with a huge grin on his face.

“What the hell is going on here?” Erica asked folding her arms to her chest.

Theo came up beside her.

“Well you see, it’s really quite simple. Derek here, has been secretly fucking Stiles.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Derek yelled as he bolted over on a mission, seeing red. Erica stepped in between the two, pushing her hands against Derek chest in protest.

“Forget it! Derek, let’s go! I want to go home, now!” She demanded, pushing firmly against his built torso.

He huffed and look down at her and around the room before meeting defeat, allowing her to tug him by the arm out the door without so much as saying goodbye to anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica confronts Derek while Stiles confronts Theo. Things take an interesting turn. ;p
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon after Derek and Erica left the party, the crowd of curious partygoers parted going back to their dancing, drinking and socializing ways, leaving Stiles and Theo behind, who seemed to be having a silent stare off across the hallway.

“Why did you do that?” Stiles asked feeling wounded.

“Oh, come on Stiles, that jerk deserved it. I just gave him what was a long time coming.” Theo voiced, as he took one step and then another, slowly moving his way across the hall over to where Stiles was standing. 

“Which was what exactly, unnecessary embarrassment, outing him in front of half the school, in front of his girlfriend?” Stiles snapped.

“It’s called revenge Stiles. Haven’t you ever wanted to make Derek pay for how he treated you, belittled you?” Theo asked, as he took one last step, closing the distance that once stood between them. 

“So that’s what this was about?” Stiles huffed upset.

“That wasn’t all it was about. I mean, fucking you was a fun plus.” Theo said with a small grin.

Stiles cringed in disgust.

“Let me take you home.” Theo said, gently rubbing the side of Stiles arm, in which, Stiles quickly pulled away from his touch.

“You’re no better than he is.” Stiles retorted, folding his arms into his chest.

“Stiles, I am who I am. I make no apologies for it. I never promised to be well behaved. In fact, I never promised you anything except some fun and help in forgetting Derek.”

“Yeah, well, that really worked out well.” Stiles said stubbornly, with a pout on his face.

“Come on Stiles, let me make it up to you, huh? Let me take you home.” Theo pleaded with soft eyes and a small smile on his lips, extending a hand out for Stiles to take.

Stiles let out a defeated sigh and unfolded his hands letting them drop to his sides before placing a hand in Theo’s grip.

Theo’s smile widened and he tugged on Stiles hand leaded the way out to his truck.

*****

Erica paced her room as Derek lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling trying to calm his thoughts.

“Do you have to pace, you’re giving me a headache.” He grumbled.

She stopped in her stop “I’m giving you a head...”

“Derek is it true? Did you screw that Stilinski kid?”

“What do you think?” He snapped.

“What do I think, what do I think? I think you better tell me the fucking truth right now?!” Erica yelled with daggers in her eyes as she made gestures in the air and towards Derek with her long, fake nails.

Derek felt a shiver run down his spine and he gulped nervously before answering.

“No, of course not, Theo obviously made it up.” He lied, not wanting to anger Erica more than she already was.

He was pretty sure she was two steps away from cutting his balls off and tossing them out in the trash.

“And why would Theo do that? What does he have against you?” She asked, taking a seat on the end of her bed, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m the popular one. He wants to take my spot.” Derek stressed.

“Oh, Please Derek, you think everyone wants to take your spot.” Erica said rolling her eyes, as her bent down and worked on unfastening her high heels.

“Well, it’s true.”

“So, there is no truth to what he said at all?” Erica asked turning to face Derek on her bed once she had her spikey gold heels off and in hand.

Derek looked at the possibly weapons in Erica’s hands tensing up, before meeting her brown eyes and quickly answering.

“No. Theo is the one fucking Stiles, the fucking closet fag.”

“Okay, okay.” Erica said letting out a breath in relief as she stood back up and walked inside her walk in closet placing her shoes inside.

Erica stayed inside the closet a moment later before heading back out with a determined look on her face.

“Okay, fine. We have to find a way to fix this.”

“How?” Derek asked curious as Erica took her hoops out of her ears and bangles off her wrist, placing the jewelry on top of her dresser. 

“We find dirt on Theo and make him the laughing stock of the school, than everyone will forget this little mishap and everything will be back to normal.” She answered as she moved over to the bed taking her jacket and shirt off, tossing them on the edge of the mattress before moving to her skirt, working on it.

“How do you suppose we do that?” Derek asked trying not to get distracted by Erica’s stripping.

“We use Stiles to our advantage.” She said removing her black skirt, revealing her shaved pussy, placing her skirt to the pile of clothes on the bed.

“What?” Derek replied stunned, sitting up in the bed.

“Theo and him have a thing right?” Erica said, as she crawled over Derek’s clothed body in just bra, straddling his lap.

“You can butter Stiles up to play along and maybe we can tape record Theo and him together and play it at a live game.” She voiced as she groped him through his pants and sucked playfully on his neck.

“Wha-wha?” Derek said finding it hard to pay attention or even thing straight, feeling his dick get hard under Erica’s actions.

“How do I butter Stiles up?” Derek panted out as Erica unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down letting his dick pop out, standing proudly.

“Use your imagination, whatever, I don’t care. We just need him to help us clear your name.” She voiced licking a long teasing lick down the side of Derek’s neck, making him moan.

“In the meantime, you will apologize to Jackson.” Erica voiced moving back to look Derek in the face.

Derek’s once dazed form became fully alert causing his half closed eyes to snap open on cue.

“He called me a cock-sucking fag.” He replied, getting defensive.

“Yeah, I know.” Erica said amused.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“Quite being a damn baby and just do it.” She said slapping his chest.

“Fine.” He said stubbornly.

“Good boy, now fuck me before I change my mind.” She said.

“I don't have any lube on me and You’re on period and wearing that damn tampon thing.” Derek voiced in dislike.

“I took it out when I put my shoes away and I'm wet enough that no lube is needed.”

“Ewe, that means you’re bleeding everywhere.”

“Not yet, plug the hole and we won’t have a problem.” She said taking a hold of Derek cock in her hand.

“You did not just say that.”

“I did, get over it and more importantly, get over yourself.” She said half moaned as she slid down on his cock.

*****

 

“Take your pants off and bend over on the bed.” Theo ordered.

Stiles stood in spot, not moving, stubbornly.

He knew he shouldn’t have had Theo drive him home or let him walk him to his door, or let him inside when he claimed he thought he left his jacket in his bedroom which Stiles already knew was a lie, but he did. He let him inside. He even let him upstairs to his room.

Stiles seemed to be very forgiving and very submissive lately.

Maybe he had Derek to blame for that. Maybe Derek really did break him.

Before he knew it he was bent over his bed, on his hands and knees with his ass exposed.

Theo was coating his hard cock with lube with one hand and rubbing on Stiles ass cheeks with his other hand.

Stiles was in his own world, thinking about how not so long along he was getting fuck and his ass filled with Derek’s cum and yet here he was about to get fucked again and his dick was more than happy about it.

His ass was already well lubed with Derek cum, luckily the sticky liquid already dripped out onto his underwear so he didn’t have to deal with the embarrassment of leakage.

Theo rubbed the tip of his hard cock against Stiles slick hole.

“Oh,” Stiles moaned into the covers, arching his ass up a bit more.

“Yeah baby, you want me to make you feel good?” Theo coaxed.

“Please.” Stiles found himself begging.

With that Theo shoved his swollen cock in Stiles warm hole.

“Mmmmm.” Stiles moaned into the mattress, gripping the covers tightly in his hold as Theo began to slide his cock in and out of him at a needy pace.

“Fuck baby, umm, you feel so good around my cock.” Theo groaned, as his balls slapped against Stiles backend and the bed began to squeak under his speed.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum.” Stiles moaned out, thrusting back into Theo’s thrusts.

“Yeah baby, cum for me. I’m gonna fill your ass up so good.” Theo said huskily, pounding away into his ass.

“UH!” Stiles voiced into covers as he released himself for the second time that night.

“Oh, yeah baby.” Theo panted out as he filled Stiles up with his cum.

Stiles lay exhausted, panting in bed as Theo pulled out and quickly got dressed.

Stiles moaned as he felt some of Theo’s warm cum spill out his tight hole, sliding down his ass.

“I’ll see myself out. Get some rest.” Theo voiced amused, giving Stiles ass cheek a playful slap before leaving Stiles room closing the door behind him.

*****

Stiles loved getting fucked, feeling full of dick and cum.

What he didn’t like was the lengths he lowered himself to get it.

He didn’t like when it ended and the fun was had and he was left alone in his thoughts, no one to hold him, kiss him and comfort him.

He hated that part.

That was the part reality sat in and he would realize just how used up and alone he really was.

Maybe that’s why he craved sex so much? Maybe that’s why he could never say no?

Because it was the only intimacy Stiles ever got.


	16. Locker Room Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have been receiving mixed feelings towards this story from readers which is bound to happen, as everyone has different taste, different interest. However, I feel the need to address a certain issue as well as answer your popular questions, since most people don't read the comments unless I personally address their question.
> 
> So I'm going to post and answer your questions on here and if you have any more, just add them in the comments and I will address them next chapter.
> 
> Now, if you don't want any possible spoilers from the story, I suggest you not read my answers. 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________

First off, I want to talk about the matter of people not liking the story, saying they can't handle all the Theo/Stiles scenes or Erica and Derek scenes. If you don't like it don't read the story, it's as simple as that! I know this story is not going to be everyone's cup of tea.

And Please, DO NOT comment to tell me you're going to stop reading my story. That is just a DICK MOVE and completely unnecessary and benefits no one. If you have a suggestion before you stop reading the story, that's fine, give the suggestion and be on your merry way. Don't say, I'm not going to read this story anymore or I lost interest in this story. I don't want to hear it people! No one is forcing you to read the story and I even warn you guys before reading that it's DARK. Sorry if I sound like a bitch right not but that shit gets on my nerves.

 

*********************************  
NOW ON TO THE QUESTIONS

********************************

HOW MANY CHPS TOTAL?

____________________________________

I’m not sure. There might be 20, maybe a little more or a little less depending on how much inspiration hits me.

 

****************************************

WHAT IS THEO AFTER/WHO?

________________________________

Theo is after one thing, Derek’s spot as the number one jock and popular guy at school. 

Theo is NOT interested in anybody relationship-wise at his school. He talks about girls being interested in him. He likes playing the field and doesn’t mind banging Stiles for now. 

He talks about Erica being the most popular girl in school, and him being interested in the fact that she is dating Derek. He again is thinking about his rank and how it would be nice to have her by his side, RANK-WISE. Theo is not crushing on Erica and there will be no LIAM in this story. Sorry to burst your bubble folks.

********************************

IS DEREK GAY OR BI?

_________________________

Derek is BI. He is dating a girl after all and gets turned on by women but he is also into Stiles.

*******************************

IS THEO GAY OR BI?

________________________

Theo is also BI. He has been with both guys and girls.

*******************************

IS STILES GAY OR BI?

______________________

Stiles is GAY! : )

*******************************************

WILL THERE BE A HAPPY ENDING?

__________________________________

This is a tricky question. I want to say yes but this is a DARK story. There might be some light moments but I can’t guarantee a storybook happily ever after ending.

****************************************************************************

WILL STILES END UP WITH DEREK/THEO/SOMEONE ELSE OR ALONE?

__________________________________________________________________  
This is a STEREK story!!! Stiles will NOT end up with THEO. There are only two ways this story can end in my eyes with Stiles with Derek or with Stiles alone.

********************************************

WILL THERE EVER BE ROMANCE?

_____________________________________

Uhh, this is a DARK story people. How many times do I have to state this till it sinks in? The answer is NO! There might be some moments between characters but there will never be red roses, candle light dinners, poem reading and balls of fluff type of stuff. 

That should be the name of my next Sterek story “Balls of Fluff” LOL! J/K. ;p

**********************************************

WILL DEREK GET A WAKE UP CALL?

______________________________________

He kind of already had one with Theo entering Stiles life as a relationship interest. Derek of course doesn’t know the two are just fucking. He thinks they are in some sort of relationship, which is one of the reasons he gets soo upset when Theo talks shit about Stiles at the party.

******************************************************************************************

IS STILES EVER GOING TO PUT HIS FOOT DOWN WITH DEREK AND THEO?

__________________________________________________________________________________

He confronted Theo and snapped at Derek at the party and caved in the end with both guys. He clearly has a weakness for intimacy. He will put his foot down later on.

********************************************************

WILL DEREK EVERY TAKE STILES SERIOUSLY?

________________________________________________

YES. He knows Stiles triggers so of course he uses them to his advantage. Right know Stiles is more like a boy toy, someone to have fun with but when Stiles starts putting his foot down, Derek will see Stiles differently. 

**************************************************************************************

WILL THERE EVER BE CHARARCTER DEVELOPMENT FOR THEO AND ERICA?

______________________________________________________________________________

You are probably not going to like this answer if you are a Theo or Erica fan. The answer is NO. Theo and Erica are supportive characters of Derek and Stiles. They have small roles in this story. STEREK are the main characters. 

 

****************************************************************************************************************  
IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY EXTRA QUESTIONS, AGAIN JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I’LL ADDRESS IT NEXT CHP.

HOPE THIS CLEARS UP ANY CONFUSION IN THE STORY.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this chapter, I'm not even going to lie. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ____________________________________________________________

Stiles walked up to the big brown door with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He pressed his forehead against the fancy window cut out in the frame, trying to sneak a peek. All looked still inside.

In that moment he thought about reaching out to knock on the door or press the doorbell but he held back.

Instead, Stiles bent down and lifted up the Welcome mat, grabbing the spare key that lay under the doormat. The same sliver key Theo had showed Stiles by accident one day, when the jock forgot to grab his house keys and used it to let them in his house so they could hook up.

Stiles knew Theo was home because his truck was sitting in the driveway.

He knew he should have knocked or waited to be invited over but he couldn’t wait any longer. Stiles was on a mission, a mission to get revenge on a certain jock.

Stiles slide the metal shaped object into the key hole and turned the knob. He was met without resistant and pushed the door open, viewing his surroundings of the white, sterile looking house.  
After quietly shutting the front door behind him and setting the spare key on the coffee table in the living room, Stiles headed down the hall towards Theo’s room.

Sounds of music being played from a stereo filled the air as Stiles drew closer.  
He could hear Theo’s voice muttering something in the background as if he was talking to someone.

Stiles pulled the door opened shocked to find Theo in bed with his shorts pulled down to his ankles and a girl on her knees between his legs, sucking on his cock, greedily. 

“What the fuck Stiles, what are you doing here?” Theo snapped, tapping on the slutty girl’s shoulder to stop.

The girl withdrew her mouth and gave Theo a pout.

“I thought we were going to have fun Theo?” She said looking longingly up at him as he tucked his aroused dick back into his pants.

“We are Sugarlips...” Theo sweet-talked the girl, gently touching her chin as he spoke to her, meeting her eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes, wanting to gag at the scene before him. Theo quickly turned his attention from the slut between his legs to Stiles standing in the doorway as he finished speaking.

“… Right after Stiles here, tells me how he broke into my house and why he is interrupting our good time.” 

“I used your spare key. Can we talk, alone?” Stiles asked, eyeing the girl who was still sitting between Theo’s thighs and now running her fingers up and down his thigh’s teasing, trying to grab his attention back.

Theo glance back down at the girl and smiled, playing with her locks, as if silently encouraging her actions.

“I’m a little busy right now.” He voiced, leaning back in bed, letting the girl run her hands higher up his legs, dangerously close to his tented shorts.

“It’s important, five minutes of your time, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Theo looked back at Stiles before answering.

“Two minutes.”

“Fine, two minutes.” Stiles agreed, setting his backpack down on the ground beside him.

“Hun?” Theo voiced grabbing the girl’s attention once more.

She stopped touching him and gave him her full attention.

“You mind going to the other room and waiting, thanks.”

The girl looked somewhat annoyed, mumbling something under her breath as she passed Stiles before heading out the room.

“So what brings you to mi casa, uninvited might I add?” Theo said as he leaned back on his elbows in bed.

“I thought about what you said at the party the other night. You were right.” Stiles voiced.

Theo smirked.

“I’m always right but what exactly was I right about this time? I’m curious.”

“Derek and I did have something going on… and I do think he ought to pay for the way he treated me.” Theo’s smirk grew as he got off his bed walking over to Stiles.

“Really?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, whatever you have plan, count me in.”

“Excellent.” Theo replied, smirking wickedly and rubbing his hands together at the thought.

“Theo it’s been two minutes.” The girl whined behind the door.

“You’re being page.” Stiles said annoyed.

“I’ll take care of that.” Theo said moving pass Stiles opening his door a crack.

“Honey, get lost. You’re not needed here anymore. Oh, and you need to work on your blowjob skills.” He stated before shutting the door in the girl’s face.

Stiles watched stunned as Theo dismissed the girl as if she meant nothing to him, walking back over. 

The girl growled from the other side of the door and kicked it before storming off down the hall.

“Okay, so here is what we will do. We’ll make Derek think we are a couple, rub it in his face, make him jealous. That ought to make him go crazy and he'll end up making a fool out of himself in front of everyone.” Theo voiced.

“I don’t know, you think we could make him jealous?” Stiles asked nervously biting his lower lip.

“Stiles he busted my lip when he found out we fucked and told me very bluntly to stay away from you, I think it’s safe to say he doesn’t like the idea of us and that I’m fucking awesome at making him jealous.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Okay, don’t get a head of yourself cocky.”

“Would you like to see how cocky I can be?” Theo teased, grabbing his hard clothed dick, breathing against Stiles neck.

Stiles looked into Theo’s deep blue eyes before glancing down at his hard on before meeting his gaze again looking bored.

“Been there, done that. You should have kept your little groupie around for that.”

“Your loss.” Theo replied with a huff, slowly back off.

“So, how do we do this?” Stiles asked as Theo sat back down on his bed.

“There is some new movie coming out tonight, all the cool kids are supposedly going to see it tonight. Guaranteed Derek will be there as well. You will go with me as my date.” Theo announced, as he slowly rubbed his cock through his shorts before slipping his hand inside giving his dick a few strokes it as if it was nothing. 

“What time?” Stiles asked ignoring Theo’s actions.

“Uh, mmm, in a couple of hours.” He said roughly, picking up the pace on his strokes.

“Fine, I’m going home to get ready. Pick me up when you’re done playing with yourself.” Stiles voiced, earning a snicker from Theo before he grabbed his bookbag and exited the jock’s house.

*****

After grabbing some drinks and popcorn, Stiles and Theo took their seats in the back row of the theater, scanning the movie goers overs, looking for a particular person, Derek. 

“Are you sure he is coming?” Stiles whispered as the lights dimmed down and the previews started to play in the somewhat crowded theater. 

“Positive, the cool kids always come in right before the movie starts.” Theo replied easing the younger teens doubts.

Stiles frowned feeling like the evening had been a bust as the credits started to roll for the movie.

Stiles decided to just forget it and try to enjoy the movie, taking a sip of his coke.

Theo nudged Stiles shoulder, grabbing his attention mid-sip.

“There he is.”

Stiles glanced up eagerly, watching as Derek and Erica came into the theater with some other cool kids.

The gang took a seat a few rows down from where Derek and Erica sat.

Stiles felt a tug on his chest at the sight of the pair sitting together. 

“How are we supposed to get Derek to notice us way back here?” Stiles asked, sounding defeated.

“Here, give me some popcorn.” Theo said, holding his hand out.

“Oh, you want some?” Stiles replied tilting the bag in his direction.

Theo took a handful of popcorn and flung it at the back of Derek chair a few rows up, hitting the back of the chair.

“Ah, shoot.” Theo grumbled.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked confused.

“Grabbing Derek’s attention.” Theo replied, as he dug his hand further into the bag of popcorn before throwing some more, finally hit the back of Derek’s head.

Derek turned in his chair looking pissed.

“He’s looking.” Theo whispered into Stiles ear as he began to tickle Stiles sides.

“Stop that!” Stiles commanded, laughing gleefully as Theo continued tickling him. 

“You know you like it.” Theo said playfully as Stiles squirmed in his seat.

Derek once narrow eyes widened at the scene before him.

Theo stopped tickling Stiles when the pair received a few shushes from people nearby.

Knowing He finally had Derek’s attention Theo brought his lips to Stiles neck kissing and sucking on the teen’s milky skin causing Stiles to moan out at the feeling. 

Derek watched a moment longer before turning back around in his chair to face the movie playing on screen, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“What’s with you?” Erica asked curious, turning to look back in the direction Derek was once looking in when he stopped her, taking a hold of her chin and making her meet his gaze.

“Nothing, watch the movie.” He instructed.

She pushed his hand off her chin irritated.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Well, you could always suck my dick in the theater.” Derek said, slumping down in his chair and unzipping his jeans, giving her a suggestive look.

“You’re a dick. I’m going to sit with my friends.” Erica voiced, getting up from her spot moving down a few rows towards the front, where the rest of the cool kids sat.

Derek zipped his jeans back up and waited a moment before turning back around to sneak another peek of Stiles and Theo only to find them full on making out with tongue and all.

Derek felt sick to his stomach, his hands clenched into a fists and he found himself panting.

He wanted to storm over and pull the two apart, putting Theo in his place. 

Derek hated that Theo was allowed to touch, kiss and have his way with Stiles and he couldn’t.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now before you all go bonkers and say your are disappointed this isn't a real chapter. I KNOW. sorry.
> 
> I have a couple things I want to say.
> 
> One, I updated/fixed chapter 5 and 6 on this story since some people were complaining about the supposed rape scene. I changed the wording in some parts and added a little more description, not much but there is some to tone down the harshness.
> 
> Now the second thing I wanted to bring up is I would like to hear your ideas for this story. => read below for more information.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________

I wanted to hear from you guys on your thoughts on the story, where you think it's going, where you would like it to go. I love hearing your thoughts and possible ideas.

I currently have some ideas but not many, so if you would like to be apart of this story and keep it going as long as possible, you can leave your ideas or thoughts in the comments and I'll consider them for the story if I feel they could fit with the story. 

No matter what I will read all your comments and try to respond back. I always do. 

I'm feeling a little tiny writer's block with the story. I hate to say that. Writers block is the worst. It's not lack of motivation. I'm loving the excitement everyone has over this story, it amps me up. Its more like I feel stuck because there are quite a few ways I could go with this story and I'm not sure where to go. I have an idea of where I want it to go but not sure how to get there.

Obviously I'm taking the jealousy route.

I'm just not sure how long I should have Stiles try to make Derek jealous with Theo. How long?

what kind of things they should do to make Derek Jealous? I'm drawing a blank.

Not sure what Derek's reaction should be to it. ( I was thinking Derek taking his jealous and anger out on the field at a game with Theo.) yay or nay?

What are good things one could do to make another jealous? 

Should Stiles and Theo should still be sexual while seeking revenge or stop altogether?

Should Derek go along with Erica's plan to try to coaxed Stiles over for Revenge on Theo? 

Should Derek break up with Erica or have her dump him? 

Should I have Derek care when he and Erica break up? ( originally, I was thinking neither one was really into the relationship and they were just together out of status.) 

Should I have Derek turn somewhat soft and really feel something for Stiles or go back to dark Derek and have it all be about making his claim on Stiles out of selfishness, ego?

See, many ideas, confused and clueless over here. Help, pretty please. What would sound the most interesting to you?

Any help would be appreciated. The sooner I have the ideas and answers to my questions the sooner I can bang out chapter for you guys. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check on Twitter page guys! I tend to do polls based off of my stories on there, as far as which one to post that day and sometimes just random questions about my stories.
> 
> https://twitter.com/lislmf123


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles grabbed his red jacket and house keys, swinging the front door opened about to leave only to stop in his tracks seeing his best friend, Scott standing on the other side with his hand frozen in midair as if he was about to knock with a surprised expression on his face.

“Oh, hey Scott. What’s up?” Stiles greeted, as he placed his key chain holder in between his teeth, clenching down on the leather strap as his keys dangled freely from the other end as he proceeded to put his jacket on, extending one arm out, tugging on the fabric until his hand came through the arm hole before repeating the same action for the other side of his jacket. He pulled on the bottom of his jacket making sure it was on securely before dropping his keys into his free hand.

“You going somewhere?” Scott asked curious as Stiles pulled the handle of his front door, closing it behind him, before locking up.

“Yeah, something came up. I would have called you if I knew you were coming over but I didn’t realize you would be here.” Stiles said apologetic as he faced his friend again, placing his free hands into his jacket pockets.

“Well, I thought we could hang out like we used to. You’re always hanging out with Theo, we never hang out anymore. It’s like you don’t even have time for me in your life anymore, now that you become a topic of interest for Theo and Derek.” Scott voiced irritated, folding his hand into his chest.

 

“That’s not true, we hang out. We just hung out at that… uh, party.” Stiles replied, having trouble remembering the last time the two bonded. 

“Stiles, that was a week ago and we didn’t even hang out, you were stuck up Derek or Theo’s ass all-night. You have been missing in action basically all month.” Scott snapped.

“Really Scott?” Stiles retorted, somewhat annoyed himself. 

“Really Stiles.”

“First it was that asshole Derek, who wasting your time and now its Theo.”

“It’s not like that.” Stiles stated, bringing his hands up to the hood of his jacket, pulling it up over his head as a cool breeze came through making him shiver, before moving his icy hands back into the warmth and comfort of his pockets.

“That’s what you say, but every time I ask if you want to hang out, its, oh, Theo is here. I have plans with Theo. I’m going out with Theo. Is he like your new best friend or something?” Scott asked frustrated. 

“Jesus Scott, no. You’re still my best friend. No one is replacing you, alright? We just…”

“I know. You just understand each other.” Scott said in a mocking tone, moving his hands into his own pockets, as his fingers grew cold with the cooler weather.

“Are you, are you jealous bro?” Stiles questioned, examining Scott’s body language.

“Me, jealous of Theo? Hell no! I just want my friend back.”

“I’m right here.” Stiles stressed, gesturing with his hands still in his pockets, causing it to look like he had clothed wings for a moment before he closed his arms again, feeling the cold full force.

“Are you?” Scott challenged. 

“What does that mean?”

“You changed Stiles.”

“What?”

“Ever since this whole Derek/Theo drama started you haven’t been the same. It’s almost as if…”

“Almost as if what, Scott?”

“As if you’re turning into one of the popular guys, pretending to be something you’re not for status. That’s not like you.”

“It’s not like that.” Stiles stressed as Theo pulled up into the drive way in his big, fancy truck, honking the horn.

“Well, it feels like it.” Scott voiced, glancing over at Theo through his tinted windows in annoyance, causing Theo to smirk amused in the young teen’s direction. 

“Do me a favor, if the old Stiles comes back tell him to give me a call. Till then, enjoy your fake friendship or whatever it is you have with Theo, while it lasts. He said walking away, leaving a stunned Stiles.

“Scott.”

His friend kept walking down the block in the direction of his house.

“Scott!”

Theo pushed a button, electronically moving his window down, showing off some expensive, sliver, reflective shades and his killer smile as Stiles moped by the front entrance of his house.

“Stiles, let’s go! You don’t want to freeze your balls off outside, do ya?” He called out as Stiles started to make his way to the truck, pulling the passenger side door open, getting inside.

*****

Stiles shut the car door a little harder than necessary and buckled his seatbelt before slumping down in his seat with a heavy sigh.

“Trouble in friendship paradise?” Theo mused, as he pulled out of the drive way.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles grumbled, looking out the front window with a frown on his face, folding his hands into his chest.

“Come on, Cheer up buttercup, that frown doesn’t suit you.” Theo voiced, giving Stiles shoulder a nudge.

Stiles turned to Theo with a blank look on his face. The jock removed his sunglasses and gave him a smirk and a wink, trying to lighten the mood. 

“You don’t need him, he just drags you down.” Theo added, clipping his glasses to the front of his t-shirt before turning his attention to the he the gear switch, setting it in neutral and pressed on the gas, driving down the street.

“I have never seen Scott so upset. Usually he is more understanding. It’s not like I’ve been ignoring him on purpose.” Stiles replied, as he looked out his side window, watching the trees fly by.

“Then dump him.” Theo stated flatly.

“What? We have been friends since we were kids, we grew up together.” Stiles argued, turning to face Theo.

“Yah, yah, yah, I heard it all before. Friends grow apart, you know? It happens all the time.” Theo voiced a bit irrigated as he turned the steering wheel, turning down a side road.

“Well, has it happened to you?” Stiles asked curious.

“I don’t really have any friends.” Theo voiced coolly.

“Really? But your popular, aren’t you swamped with people daily wanting to be your friend?” Stiles said stunned.

Theo huffed and his once lack form tensed up a bit, his relax fingers, gripped the steering wheel tightly now.

“You mean the users?” He says smugly, turning to sneak a glance at Stiles before moving his eyes back to the road ahead of him.

“I only have a few friends and even those I keep my distance with. Just strictly social hang outs. I don’t have any friends like the friendship you and Scott have.”

Stiles frowned at Theo’s confession. He always thought he was the one missing out, with being the loser of school and only having one good friend but here a jock was telling him he didn’t even have one real friend. He couldn’t help but pity him.

“Sorry.”

Theo shrugged his shoulder as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Don’t be. I’m used to it. Besides, the only person I was ever really close to is my sister.” Theo said as he stepped on the brake, stopping the truck at a red light.

“I didn’t know you have a sister.”

“Yeah, most people don’t. She died when we were kids, drowned in a lake by our house. I still talk to her though, from time to time.” He stated, his voice breaking a bit as he spoke. 

Theo’s eyes stay on the traffic signals, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the light to change colors.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles replied, feeling his heart ache for him.

“Yeah, well, people died every day. It’s nothing new.” He said coldly before putting his sunglasses back on to cover his watery eyes and turning to face Stiles, giving him a forced smirk.

 

“You know, you don’t have to be aloof all the time. It doesn’t make you any weaker to feel something. And if you ever want to hang out when we aren’t seeking revenge I’m here for you.” Stiles claimed.

Theo smirked amused, looking ahead.

“I’ll keep that mind if I ever have people withdraws.” He snickered, shaking his head at the thought as he pressed on the gas when the light turned green.

“I’m serious.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Theo pulled up into a parking lot, taking an empty spot, parking the truck.

We’re here.” Theo stated, as he turned off the engine.

He was about to open the door when Stiles reached out, taking one of Theo’s hands off the wheel and into his hold, throwing Theo off his game.

He watched curious as Stiles gave it a squeeze and gave Theo a small smile.

“Thanks for being so open with me.”

Theo tugged his hand away and awkwardly cleared his throat.

Yeah, whatever. Come on; time to make Derek insanely jealous.” He said with a smile, opening his side door, getting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like it might be the end of one friendship and a beginning to a new one. Theo has soften up without even knowing it. ( tug on heart )
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

Derek was sitting on the beach around a bonfire with a group of friends and his girlfriend. It was a decent night out. The moon was big and bright, glowing up in the dark, blue sky. The flames from the fire flickered high in a rich orangey red color, warming him up on the chilly night.

The gang was relaxing, drinking some beers and joking, having a good time. 

“Look who decided to come together.” Erica voiced amused, nudging Derek in the side, grabbing his attention away from the groups conversation.

He looked out into the distance to see Stiles getting out of the passenger side of Theo’s truck. His freckled cheeks flushed with color as he worked on zipping up his red jacket, obvious feeling the cold.

Stiles placed his delicate hands in his pockets trying to keep them warm as he scanned his surroundings over, waiting for Theo to get out of the vehicle.

Derek tensed up in his spot as Theo came over to the younger teen, extending a hand out to him and Stiles sliding a hand into the jock’s grip without hesitation, curling his fingers around Theo’s.

Derek didn’t like how trusting Stiles was of Theo. He didn’t like the smile that sat on the younger teen’s face and how relaxed he seemed around the jock. He didn’t like it one bit.

He watched on edge as Theo led the pair to another log on the beach, where another bonfire was lit. Stiles was quick to take a sit and leaned forward placing his freezing cold hands above the fire to warm them up.

Derek watched closely as Theo whispered something into Stiles ear grabbing the younger teen’s cold hands away from the fire and placing them in his lap. Before Stiles could even react, Theo grabbed the bottom of his chin firmly pressing his lips against his.

Derek didn’t like how rough and possessive Theo was being. 

He clenched his beer in his hand, trying to calm his thoughts, thoughts of bolting over and yelling at Theo to take his hands off if what was his, thoughts of beating the crap out of the other jock and thoughts of giving Stiles a real kiss, one that would leave him shaking in his boots.

Derek watched curious as Stiles broke away from Theo’s lip lock and started to speak, wishing he could hear their conversation. Theo nodded his head in understanding and with that younger teen got up from his spot and headed towards the parking lot where a vendor truck was located.

“I’m going to get another drink, I’ll be back.” Derek voiced above all the laughter and chatting going on around him, as he got up from his spot.

Erica grabbed his arm, tugging him down to her level so she whispered in his ear.

Derek moved his eyes from Stiles to Erica then back to Stiles, as she started to speak in his ear.

“While you’re up, see if you can talk to Stilinski, looks like he took a break from his boyfriend.”

“Good idea.” He replied, giving Erica a small smile before he headed over to the parking lot.

*****

“What can I get for you?” The vendor said, coming over to the window, leaning his arms against the counter surface. 

“I’ll take a hot chocolate, please.” Stiles voiced, rubbing his shoulders.

“Make that two.” Derek added, coming beside Stiles, sliding a twenty dollar bill across the counter.

“I can pay for my own drink you know.” Stiles voiced a bit irritated, turning to face Derek.

“Think of it as a peace offering.” Derek voiced with a grin on his face.

Before Stiles could response a gust of wind came rolling through, making him shiver.  
Derek pulled his black jersey off and thrusted it into Stiles confused face.

“Here, take it. You need it more than I do.”

“Thanks.” Stiles replied eagerly slipping the thick sweater over his head and across his torso, warming up instantly.

“Only an idiot would go out in 40 degree weather with a jacket on.” Derek claimed as he folded his arms into his chest, trying to regain some warmth now that he was only wearing a white t-shirt for protection against the cold weather.

“I’m not an idiot.” Stiles snapped.

“Says the one wearing a paper thin jacket.”

“Whatever, did you just come over here to pick a fight with me and belittle me some more?”

“No, I…” Derek started to say.

“Two hot chocolates!” The vendor called out, sitting two hot drinks down on the counter.

Stiles scooped his up, starting to walk back.

Derek grabbed his drink as well before following behind Stiles. 

“You know, I don’t get you.” Stiles said frustrated, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Derek.

“You act like you don’t want me but yet here you are trying to find ways to get to spend time with me.”

“It’s complicated.” The older teen claimed.

“Derek, what’s my favorite color?”

“I don’t know uh...Blue?”

“It’s red, red is my fav color.” Stiles stated.

“Okay, fine.” Derek chuckled.

“I don’t understand where you’re going with this.”

“You never once tried to get to know me. It speaks volumes.”

“It’s not like I can openly talk to you with my position at school.” 

“Jesus Derek, grow some balls and take responsibility for you being you.” Stiles retorted.

“Alright, I’m a dick. Is that what you want to hear?”

“It’s a start.”

“I fucked up, okay. I like you, a lot. I have never been attracted to a guy before. You’re the first, so I’m a little out of sorts with what to do, how to act.” Derek confessed, slowly moving closer to Stiles.

“You like me?” Stiles repeated in surprise.

“Yeah, I think I made that clear. I keep coming back, don’t I? My dick gets hard around, you doesn’t it?” Derek teased, moving closer until they were just inches apart from touching, till their breath was fanning against each other’s faces.

“Is it all physically with you Derek?” Stiles asked annoyed, taking a step back, giving himself some space.

“I don’t know Stiles.”

“Do you ever lie in bed alone or with your girlfriend having a non-sexual moment and think of me, wishing I was there next to you?

“Maybe.” Derek said softly, closing the distance yet again, bringing a hand up to Stiles cheek, cupping it.

Stiles titled his head, moving out of Derek’s touch annoyed.

“No. No maybe, yes or no?” Stiles demanded.

“Yes, okay? Sometimes I even miss your smell or the feel of your skin against mine, your expressions even your damn voice. Happy?” Derek voiced frustrated. 

Stiles bit his lower lip to keep from smiling as he felt his cheek heat up.

“What are you doing with Theo of all people?”

“He’s nice.” Stiles said with a shrug.

“He’s a jerk and probably using you.”

“Why because you used me, because the only way someone would be into me is to use me in your eyes?” Stiles snapped.

“No, because that’s what he does. Theo uses people to his advantage. He’s always been known too.”

“At least he nice to me and treats me with respect when we are together, which is more than I can say about you.”

“Do you care for him the way you do me?” Derek asked.

“I… he’s nice.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“He’s okay.”

“But?” Derek mused.

“He’s not you.”

Derek smirked at this.

“Stiles.” He breathed into his face, grazing one of his freckled cheeks. 

“You still want me?”

“I always want you.” Stiles admitted.

Derek leaned down about to press his lips to the younger teen’s when Stiles pushed against Derek’s chest keeping him back.

“Lose the girlfriend, than maybe we can talk.”

“Erica? You got to be joking.”

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking?”

Derek didn’t respond, at a loss for words.

“Okay, we are done here.” Stiles voiced, pushing the hot chocolate into Derek’s empty hand, before pulling the sweater over his head and slinging it over Derek’s shoulder, walking away leaving a stun Derek. 

***** 

“Here.” Derek said bitterly, handing Erica the extra hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate really? What am I, twelve?” She complained before sitting the cup down in the sand, ignoring it.

“How did it go?” Erica asked intrigued, as Derek took a sip of the hot chocolate before grimacing, wishing he had something stronger, like beer. 

“Awful, he thinks I’m an asshole.” 

“Well, you are an asshole.” She replied. 

“Erica, maybe, maybe we should just let this go.”

She narrowed her eyes on him.

“Excuse us.” Erica said to the others as she grabbed a hold of Derek's arm pulling him off to the side, away from the gang.

“Derek, do I need to remind you that your reputation is at stake here? And not just yours, mine as well.”

“How am I supposed to get Stiles on my side if he thinks I’m an asshole? It’s not happening.”

“Derek, do you want to be a nobody again? I brought you into this world. I can easily discard you.”

“Really Erica?” He voiced annoyed.

“Really Derek, so get your shit together and get it together now.” She warned.

Our friends are probably watching us right now. So smile and kiss me like you mean it.” 

Derek let out an irritated sigh, giving Erica a fake grin and pecked her on the lips before walking back over to his so called friends by the bonfire.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter came out okay.
> 
> Its so hard to jump from story to another, switching personalities. It was quite a challenge to get back into this Derek's and this Stiles head after a week went by and after switching back and forth with my other stories, ugh!
> 
> I need to learn how to pace myself and do one story at a time but I have no damn patience for that. Sometimes I think I have A.D.D. LOL!
> 
> Warning: Stiles is dressed girly in this chapter, wearing a skirt and thong. For those who are weirded out by the thought, don't worry. This is the only episode Stiles dresses up. I just wanted to try it out.  
> _________________________________________________________________________

After having a sit down with his friend about their fight, Stiles and Scott came to an understanding.

Stiles agreed to make more time for his longtime friend and Scott agreed to be more supportive of Stiles new found friendship with Theo.

There was a big school costume party happening. Erica was throwing it at her big, lavish house. Shockingly, everyone and anyone from school was invited.

Stiles and Scott had agreed to go to the event together as a way to mend their friendship and spend time together, just like old times.

Stiles eyed the white feminine-looking blouse and tan colored tights Scott’s was wearing with an amused look on his face, as they entered the party.

“Okay, I’m finally going to ask, who are you supposed to be?” 

“Romeo.” Scott answered.

“Huh?”

“You know, Romeo and Juliet’s, the greatest love story by William Shakespeare’s.”

“You do realize they kill themselves right?” Stiles replied, giving his friend a weird look.

“I know, isn’t it romantic?”

“No, it’s stupid.”

“Oh, there is my Juliet now.” Scott voiced eying Allison as she came over in a deep blue, olden style dress with long sleeves, looking the part.

“Great, shall I get the poison? I want to spare myself your cheesy sappy lines.”

“Oh shush.” Scott responded.

“Hey Romeo.” Allison said sweetly with a smile on her lips.

“Juliet.” Scott replied before leaning in giving her a kiss.

“Oh please, give me a dagger to end my misery. I want to cut my eyes out.” Stiles voiced, sicken by their displays of affection.

“What are you supposed to be Stiles?” Allison asked looking his white tank top, short purple skirt and black boots over.

“A naughty school girl, what else?” 

“You’re a sexy bitch.” She praised.

“I know, right?”

They shared a chuckle.

“The only think is, this thong is killing me. I don’t know how you girls do it.” He said as he readjusted himself.

“It’s not easy. So, where is your teacher?” She voiced amused.

“Huh?”

“A naughty school girl needs a naughty teacher to corrupt, right?”

“No teach, I’m going solo.”

“No Theo tonight?”

“No, he’s busy.”

“Well, I see an officer you can corrupt.” Allison said with a smirk.

“What, who?”

She pointed to Derek across the room looking all types of officer sexy in his blue and black, short sleeve uniform, showing off his muscular arms off with some black badass shades on to go with the look.

“Forget it Stiles, you moved on, remember?” Scott voiced.

“I was just looking, no harm in that.”

“Uh huh, you were also just thinking which is a deadly combination for you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Whatever Scott, I’m here to have fun. I thought we both were. Besides, you really think officer cocky over there would come near the likes of me in this get up and with his jocks around, dream on.” 

“Plus, he hasn’t even seen me yet and I plan to keep it that way, the less drama, the better.” Stiles replied.

“Okay, well now that that’s settled, come on Romeo, let’s dance.” Allison said pulling Scott to the dance floor.

*****

Stiles made his way around the party careful to avoid Derek who was acting like he was stuck to the back wall with a stern look plastered to his face, only dropping his gaze when he brought his cup of beer up to take a sip.

Erica was nearby with her gang of girl, all wearing slutty costume attire much like Stiles.

Every so off Stiles would get someone laughing at him as he passed by or rude comments. Some people even gave him bizarre looks and double takes.

He felt proud and excited when he bought his costume, now he was starting to doubt himself and feel a bit self-conscious, wishing Theo was around to protect him or at least give him a good time.

On a rare occasion, he did have a girl or two to say his skirt was cute or the color purple looked nice on him.

At one point, he even had a guy say he had nice limbs but the guy was wasted so that didn’t count for much.

After a while with some drinks in his system Stiles became more confident and started to strut his stuff, walking confidently around, swaying his hips back and forth. 

After he stopped caring what people thought of him, it seems others stopped caring as well or at least a stopped voicing their opinions out loud.

After the third or fourth beer Stiles needed to take a piss.

He cursed realizing there was a long line for the hall bathroom, even more when he realized to get to the upstairs bathroom he would have to pass Derek.

“Oh, fuck it!” Stiles said, making a bee line for the stairs but was stopped by Jackson and his gang.

“Well. well, what do we have here, a male slut in the making?” He said, chuckling along with his friends as they circled around Stiles pushing him around.

“Let me go.”

“Let me go.” Jackson mocked.

“God, you’re so pathetic.” 

Someone lifted Stiles skirt flashing his thong to the jocks standing around, some whistled while other busted out laughing and Stiles turned bright red in embarrassment, snatching his skirt back down.

“Dude, are you wearing a thong? What a freak!” Jackson chuckled.

“Let me go before I peed all over you!” Stiles threatened.

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that?”

“Enough Jackson, you made your point. Now, let him go.” Derek ordered, coming out from the shadows, his black shades now hanging off the top of his shirt, letting everyone see his green eyes.

“Really Derek, you’re coming to this fags rescue?" Jackson snapped turning to his supposed friend.

Derek gulped seeing everyone was eyeing him curiously.

“Of course not, but clearly the fag has to use the bathroom. I’m simply trying to avoid him peeing on the floor. I doubt Erica or her parents would appreciate that.”

“Oh right. Fine, guys let the fag go.”

Stiles rushed past the gang, heading up the stairs.

“This isn’t over Stilinski!” Jackson warned.

*****

After Stiles relieved himself, he glanced down the stairs and cursed his luck seeing Jackson and his buddies were still standing around the bottom area, laughing and joking obviously waiting Stiles return.

“Shit.” He cursed before heading into one of the bedrooms trying to wait it out. 

Stiles really wished he had his cell on him so he could text Scott and tell him what happened. He was originally going to bring his phone with him however when he was getting ready for the party he learned quickly there were no pockets in his skimpy skirt and no way to bring it along. He figured he would be fine and there really wasn’t a need for it anyway with Scott by his side.

“Me and my bright ideas.” he mumbled as he nervously paced the room.

“Derek, where are you going?” Jackson’s called out.

Stiles froze in his spot in a panic.

“Erica’s room, I left my phone up there. I just need to make a call, I’ll be back shortly.” Derek replied.

Stiles tensed up hearing his voice nearby. 

He eyed his surroundings realizing out of all the rooms to choose he picked the one that was very girly yet sophisticated. There was a picture on the dresser of a girl with long blonde, curly hair.

That’s when the realization dawned on him. He was in Erica’s room.

It wasn’t two seconds later the door opened and he was met with Derek.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked nervously.

Derek smirked as he shut the door eyeing Stiles in hunger.

“You know what I want. Get on the bed, on all fours.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Stiles snapped.

“Get on the bed, now. You want me to punish you? I should you know, for teasing me out there like the cock tease you are.”

“What are you going to do if I resist, arrest me for indecent exposure?” Stiles voiced annoyed, rolling his eyes.

Derek chuckled.

“Maybe, but I rather punish you myself.”

Stiles gasped as chills ran down his spine and his dick twitched against his satin thong.

“On the bed.”

He did as told, with his hands and knees pressed fleshed against the bed, with his thong baring ass facing Derek.

“You won’t be needing these, underwear’s off.” Derek said, roughly pulling the purple thong down Stiles ass crack, pass his milky cheeks and down to his knees.

Stiles gulped nervously at his force.

Derek ran a hand over Stiles smooth cheeks giving him goosebumps.

“What are you going to do?” Stiles ask anxiously.

“Shut up slut and spread your legs.”

Stiles fought back a moan as he eagerly opened his thighs giving Derek better access to his ass.

Derek kneeled on the bed, weighing it down as he hovered over Stiles body.

“You enjoyed teasing me all night, wearing this slutty outfit, sway your hips, bending over in that thong, showing off your perky ass, didn’t you?” Derek breathed harshly against Stiles ear.

Stiles brain was a bit fuzzy. He couldn’t remember bending over except when he dropped some mixed nuts on the ground or swaying his hips except when he was drinking his beer, vibing to the music.

Oh shit, Derek was watching him. He was watching him all night. Fuck.

 

“Yea-Yeah?” Stiles answered through pants as Derek continued to rub his cheeks, turning him on to no end.

Stiles arched his ass into Derek palms, wanting more, silently asking for more.

“I know you did.” Derek breathed out giving one of Stiles cheeks a playful slap making the younger teen jump slightly in surprise.

“Now it’s my turn to tease.” He said huskily.

“Wha-what are you going to do?” Stiles asked somewhat scared yet thrilled at the possibility.

Derek didn’t answer. Instead, he inserted a wet finger into Stiles puckered hole.

“Oh.” Stiles moaned into the mattress as Derek began fingering him.

“You’re such a needy little slut.” He voiced as Stiles thrusted his ass back into Derek’s finger.

“Mmm.”

“Yeah, you like that?” Derek coaxed, adding another finger.

“Uh, yeah, feels...uh, so good.”

“Oh yeah, how about this?” Derek asked, as he moved his free hand to Stiles balls, rubbing them in his hand before squeezing them tight.

“Uh, Derek, too much, too sensitive.” Stiles whined, wrinkling his face up in discomfort. 

“Yeah, you close to cumming slut?” Derek asked harshly, as he kept his hold on the teen’s balls while he fingered his ass.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, ooh, I can’t, I can’t, uh, Der… Derek I can’t. I need, I need to cumm.” Stiles stressed. 

“You should have thought about that when you were teasing me downstairs.” Derek said, removing his fingers from Stiles sensitive hole only to replace them with his warm, wet tongue, licking and probing the hole with his tongue while still holding the teen’s balls clench in his grip, holding off his orgasm.

Stiles pinkish purple tip was leaking, looking as if his cock was going to burst at any moment. 

“Oh, oh, oh fuck, oh fuck, ohhhh, Der, Der please. I’m beg-begging, ohhh fuck.” Stiles strained, panting heavily and squirming uncomfortably feeling over stimulated.

Stiles was sobbing, gripping the sheets, trying to move away from Derek tongue. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“Please Der… Derek I’m, I’m sorry. I uh, didn’t mean to tease, uh, you.”

Derek removed his tongue and moved back.

“Of course you meant it Stiles.” He said, massaging the teen’s balls in his hand.

“Oh, uh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Stiles panted, arching his back.

“I need to ah, I need to cu-cum.”

“You’re going to be a good boy?”

“Ye-yes.” He panted.

“You’re going to let me fuck you?” Derek asked, slapping the center of his ass.

“Yes! Uh, I pro-promise please. Anything, just ple-please.” Stiles begged.

Derek let go off his balls on cue.

“Oooooh, uhhhhh!” Stiles called out into the sheet, cumming full force, his body shaking from the built up.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck.” Stiles panted out as the last of his high hit him and his once arched form slumped down on the mattress exhausted.

Derek wasted no time pulling out the lube that was located in the top drawer in his girlfriend’s night stand, coating his rock hard cock with it, which had being swollen and aching to fuck Stiles ass all night long.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.” Derek whispered roughly in Stiles ear as he entered his tight hole.

Stiles let out a tired moaned, half dazed as Derek grunted, thrusting quickly into Stiles ass, sliding his cock in and out the tight hole over and over again.

“You’re such a slut, but you’re mine slut.” Derek voiced rough against Stiles ear as he fucked him into the bed.

Stiles was numb and dazed and too high to respond.

Derek didn’t care. He was caught up in his own pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was groaning and cumming in Stiles hole.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. I wanted to post this earlier today but the stupid internet was acting up.
> 
> This chp takes place the same night, a continuation of the party after the sex scene.
> 
> Next chp will have more talk/conversation, promise. ( it will be the game day where Theo irritates Derek on the field. ) 
> 
> Off Topic: If you haven't checked it out yet I have a new sterek story called I Need My Fix up as well as a writing story section called Sterek writing challenge where readers can leave a short story ( a thousand word stories ) request and I try to create them. I have two chapter/two story requests already up.
> 
> check them out. :)
> 
> __________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t till after Stiles incredible high wore off and Derek was telling him to get off the bed so that he can remove the cum stained sheets, that reality struck him, hard.

He had just let Derek take advantage of his weakness again.

He had allowed Derek to fuck him senseless in his girlfriend’s bed, during a party at Erica’s house.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Stiles said in a panic.

He felt sick to his stomach.

“What’s with you?” Derek asked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Derek, are you in there?” Erica voiced.

“Oh god.” Stiles voiced through widened eyes, eyeing the closed door.

“Shut up.” Derek mouthed, grabbing the teen’s tossed thong off the floor, stuffing it in his pants pocket and fixing his ruffled hair before opening the door up for his girlfriend.

“Hey babe.” He greeted.

“What are you doing in my room, why aren’t downstairs enjoying the party?” Erica asked as she came into her room, only to narrow her eyes on Stiles who was sitting on the edge of her bed, rocking back and forth while looking down at the ground with a distressed look on his face.

“What’s with him?”

“Oh god, oh god, I think I’m going to be sick.” Stiles voiced.

“He drank too much.” Derek lied.

“Why are you holding my sheets?” Erica asked, giving him a questioning look.

“He accidentally vomited on your sheets.”

Erica’s eyes widened and she quickly grew upset.

“What? Those are my good sheets.” She said as if about to storm over to Stiles about to give him a talking to but Derek held her back.

“He can’t help that he is wasted. Don’t worry, I’ll wash them. We are heading to the laundry room right now and then I have to drop him home but I’ll come back.” Derek stated.

“Why do you have to drop him home? Isn’t his nerdy sidekick here?” Erica argued, folding her arms into her chest.

Derek leaned down and whispered into her ear so Stiles couldn’t hear them.

“I’m trying to get on his good side. Remember your revenge on Theo?”

“Oh yes. Okay fine. Don’t be too long. We need to keep up appearances remember?” She replied a bit annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be back before you know it. Come on Stiles.” Derek said, as he opened the door wide with the used sheets balled up in his arms.

The teen didn’t budge.

“Stiles!”

Finally, he broke out of his daze and got up, heading out the room with Derek.

*****

Derek kept Stiles close as they walked down the stairs. Jackson and his crew noticed the duo coming down.

“Finally Stilinski, I was about to send a search party on your ass. Did you fall in the toilet or something?” Jackson joked as the others laughed.

“Guys come on, the dude’s wasted. He probably won’t even remember your insults tomorrow. Save it for another day.” Derek said.

“Fine.” Jackson replied with an irritated huff, as the pair walked passed the gang.

*****

Stiles followed silently behind to the laundry room. 

Derek stuffed the washer with the cum covered sheets and placed some detergent in before starting the wash.

“Now that that’s taken care of…” Derek trailed off before turning his attention to Stiles, pushing his front half against the dryer as he lifted the teen’s skirt up, eyeing his bare ass.

Derek unzipped his fly, letting his hard cock out from hiding. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked confused.

He was soon moaning and gripping the edge of the dryer as Derek thrusted into his already wet with cum hole.

“Fuck, I can’t get enough of you.” Derek breathed against the teen’s ear, sending chills down his spine.

“What if someone walks by?” Stiles asked, both scared and secretly thrilled by the idea.

“I guess you’re going to have to be very quiet.” Derek teased, as he thrusted hard into Stiles before pulling out and doing it again and again.

“Oh god, ummm.” Stiles moaned.

“Be quiet.” Derek hissed, taking Stiles thong out of his pocket and shoving it into the teen’s mouth, as he moaned again almost choking on the fabric.

Thrust after thrust, after thrust, Stiles muffled moans against the cloth in his mouth.

“You going to make me cum again, huh?” Derek coaxed.

“You going to make me fill your tight, naughty hole up with my cum?”

“Oh, mmm.” Stiles replied, pushing back into Derek’s wild, sloppy thrusts as the jock banged him into the dryer.

Stiles groaned spraying his cum all over the machinery, some dripping down onto the floor.

A couple more thrusts and Derek filled Stiles up for the second time.

He gave the teen a playfully slap on the ass before backing away from him.

“I love seeing my cum inside you.” Derek said, as he swirled his finger around Stiles wet entrance before plunged a finger deep inside, enjoying the warm, wet, sticky feeling of his finger exploring the teen’s depths.

Stiles moaned and rested his weaken form against the dryer for support as Derek fingered him a little bit before withdrawing his soaked finger, letting some cum droplets drizzle down Stiles thighs.

They both cleaned up and left the party out a side door, out of view from the other partygoers.

*****

The drive back was quiet, still.

Derek turned the engine off and waited for Stiles to get out but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned over towards the jock and kissed him silly.

Derek tensed up at first, but shortly after joined in, slipping his wet, skill tongue against Stiles own.

The teen moaned and gripped Derek’s shoulder’s tight as if trapped under an enchanted spell with no way out.

Before things got to out of control they parted.

Derek was feeling fuzzy and in a daze as Stiles gave a small smile.

“See you at school.” He said before shutting the door behind him, leaving Derek in his thoughts.

Derek still had Stiles thong in his pocket.

He placed it back in his pocket after the pair finished their orgasms.

He had meant to give it back to Stiles but had forgotten or so that’s what he told himself.

*****

After the party was over and he was home, alone in his room, Derek took out the purple thong and brought it up to his nose, taking a deep inhale, enjoying the sweet yet musky smell left on them.

The memories of Stiles and the naughty things they did were still very much alive on the undergarments.

The thought made Derek smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I know it's been forever since I updated this story. A month. ( cringe!)  
> I have soo much going on at the same time. I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out.   
> It's hard to get back into the character's and story line when I have so many other stories going on at the same time and different moods/personalities for each one. 
> 
> Hopefully you like it. 
> 
> I wanted to end it today but that's not happening, so I'm a little annoyed by that.
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this to the story that will take place years later.
> 
> I also have two short chapters after that with scenes I was thinking of putting in the story but didn't because it didn't fit with the story line. 
> 
> One is an alternate end to the beach scene between Stiles and Theo. a sexual scene.  
> The other is a scene with Stiles and Derek in the locker room, kind of flirting/about to have sex with no actual sex scene.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson had the ball with a little less than two minutes left on the clock. The team needed one point to win. It was all in his hands.

“Over here, I’m open!” Theo called out, waving his hands in the air, standing a few feet from the goalie net.

“Jackson, throw me the ball!” Derek ordered, standing just a few feet away from him.

“Theo is closer to the net.” Jackson argued.

“I can distract them, and I’m a fast runner. Stop dicking around and toss the ball!” Derek replied, losing patience. 

Jackson looked back and forth between both guys trying to figure out who to toss the ball to, as the players from the opposite team headed right for him.

“Jackson, toss the damn ball!” Coach shouted from the sidelines.

Realizing Theo was the safer choice, he swung his stick, quickly sending the ball over to his teammate.

“Really Jackson?” Derek snapped, before taking off down the field to the end goal.

With only seconds left on the clock, Theo made quick work and flung the ball into the direction of the goal. The ball landed inside the net just as the buzzer went off.

The crowd went wild and began cheering and whistling as the game came to an end.

Derek froze in his spot on the field as the team congratulated Theo, patting him on the back, nudging his shoulder and some playfully messing with his sweaty hair as he laughed it off, grinning. 

“Theo, woohoo, way to go!” Stiles shouted from the bleachers, standing up proudly, waving his hands in the air and smiling brightly down at him.

Theo waved back, smirking and giving him a flirty wink.

At that point, Derek was seeing red. He was panting inside the helmet he had yet to take off and his hands were by his sides clenched up in fists.

When the gathering of teammates parted and started to head inside the locker room to change and shower, Derek took off full force across the field and charged Theo from behind, pushing him onto the ground.

Theo quickly got up upset, uniform now covered in dirt.

“Whoops, my bad. You really should look where you’re going man.” Derek said, unclipping his helmet and dropping it on the ground by him.

“What the hell man?” Theo said giving Derek’s chest a shove as some teammates comes back out onto the field, noticing the argument.

“It was an accident.” Derek replied smirking.

“You’re so jealous.” Theo voiced, stepping closer.

“Why the fuck would I be jealous of you?” Derek asked amused.

“You’re jealous because I have something that you don’t.”

Derek chuckled as his teammates were now within hearing distance. 

“What the fuck do you have that I don’t, huh? I have everything that I need and want.” Derek claimed proudly. 

Theo got in his face.

“I have Stiles.” He said breaking out into a devilish smile.

The amused look quickly left Derek’s face and before he could stop himself he slugged Theo hard in the face busting his nose.

The forced made Theo fall back onto the grass and dirt.

“Fuck, I think you broke my nose.” He whined, covering it with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Broke it? Please, I fixed it.” Derek retorted, laughing harshly down at him.

“God damn it Derek, I’m suspending you from the team until further noticed.” Jackson said coming over, looking down at Theo in the fetal position on the field.

“I quit.” Derek replied, throwing his lacrosse stick on the ground. 

“What?” Jackson asked, turning his attention to him. 

“I said I quit.” He repeated, sliding his gloves off his hands, dropping them on the ground as well.

Theo looked at Derek strangely, still holding his bloody nose as the team came around. 

“And Theo is right, I’m fucking Stiles! There I said it.” 

Everyone looked towards Derek wide eye, stunned by the news.

“Happy now?” He snapped at Theo just as someone tapped on his shoulder.

Derek turned to face them, startled to see Erica’s pissed face. 

Before he could say anything she smacked him hard on the cheek. 

“Owe.” Derek voiced annoyed, holding his now pink cheek.

“We are over, loser.” She snapped, before walking off with her cheer squad in tow. 

“Let’s get out of here Theo.” Jackson said helping him up off the ground. 

Jackson gave Derek a disgusted look before turning back around heading inside the locker room with the rest of the guys on the team.

The students on the stands got off the bleachers and headed out, gossiping about what they had just witness and laughing at Derek’s expense. 

He turned towards the stands as all became quiet to find Stiles was still standing there with a hurt look on his face.  
He shook his head side to side as if he couldn’t believe what Derek did, as if he was disappointed.

Scott came over and pulled his friend away from the scene and away from Derek for good.

Derek stood frozen in his spot as the arena lights turned off, leaving him standing in the dark of the night, in the middle of the field. 

He had just lost everything in one moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here!!!! YAY! 
> 
> I'm happy with the end, hope you guys are too!  
> Even though the story is now officially over I still have two additional chapters to post with outtakes. So stay tuned! ;)
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________

“How’s my night looking Joe?” Stiles asked as he came over to his boss’s office.

“You have quite a busy night.”

“Three appointments, one right after the other and the slapper is back.”

“Jesus, you know how I feel about the slapper Joe.”

“I know it’s not your thing but he always request you and he seem to love your ass.” He chuckled.

“It’s not funny, last time I couldn’t sit without wincing for a week. The guy gave me a damn black and blue hand print on my ass.”

“I know and we told him to take it easy on you next time or he’s out of the club.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure you and Theo were very firm with him.”

“We were Stiles. We don’t allow pain fetishes here. Oh and I almost forgot, someone’s here to see you.”

“Who, a client?”

“No, some new suit. I told him you were booked for tonight but he insisted, said he knew you back in high school.”

“Oh god, someone from high school knows I work here? That’s creepy.”

“Well he didn’t sound like a stalker if it helps. He made it seem like you two knew each other quite well. He’s quite a looker. It’s a shame he isn’t looking for a job here, I would have hired him on the spot based off his looks alone.”

“What am I, chop liver?”

“Don’t get me wrong Stiles, you’re one of my best, but this guy looks like a model. Do you know how much clientele that would bring in?”

“Did he say what his name was?” Stiles asked curious.

“Uh, I can’t remember it. It started with a D. Dean maybe or Darrel or…”

“Derek?” Stiles mused.

“Yeah, that’s it, Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s waiting at the bar.”

“Excuse me.”

“Be quick, your next client will be here in a half an hour.”

*****

Stiles walked into the bar to find Derek’s back to him, sitting on a stool, drinking some hard liquor.

He was indeed in a suit. A navy blue one, looking like a sophisticated businessman and was now sporting a beard on his once clean shaven face.

A small smile spread to Stiles face.

He had almost forgotten what the guy did to him.

He felt giddy inside yet remained composed on the outside.

It had been so long, they had missed so much of their lives. So much lost time.

The thought sadden him.

He shook the feeling off and walked over taking a seat next to him.

“I’ll take a beer Tony.” He said across the bar.

“You got it Mr. Stilinski.”

Derek turned to face him in a rush.

Stiles couldn’t tell if it was in excitement or shock.

“Stiles?”

“In the flesh.” He said with a playful smirk he often used with his customers.

“I’ve been looking for you all ov... I mean, it’s good to see you. It’s been a long time.” Derek replied.

“Yeah, it has. How did you know I worked here?”

“I ran into Theo, he told me he co-owned this place. Though the sneak forgot to mention you worked here. I just took a chance.”

“Ah. So how are you?”

“Work is… well Work. I do well for myself, I own my own law firm. You look good, grew some muscle I see.”

“Yeah, I started hitting the gym, not wanting to be bullies prey anymore and bulked up a bit.”

“It looks good on you.” Derek said before downing the rest of his drink.

“Why don’t we skip the chit chat and cut to the case. What are you doing here Derek?”

“I missed yo... I mean, what we had. I liked bossing you around and having my way with you.” 

“So you found out you had a fetish, huh?” Stiles said amused.

“I guess.” Derek replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit exposed.

“So, that’s why your here? You want to have someone to control?”

“Not someone, you.”

“What?”

“Stiles, I’ve gone to just about every bdsm club there is looking for someone to meet my needs when I realized the only person that could and has ever met my needs was you. I searched for you club to club and finally I lucked out tonight.” He confessed.

“Derek...”

“I still have your underwear.” He said suddenly.

“My what?”

“Your purple thong from the school party that one night, you remember?”

“You kept it all these years?” Stiles asked wide eyed.

“Yes, is that weird?”

“I’m redefining the word weird every day with my clients.”

Derek chuckled.

“I got to go. I have a client coming soon.” Stiles announced as he glanced over at the big black clock on the wall, moving off his stool about to walk away. 

Derek grabbed Stiles hand stopping him in his track.

“I just want one night, one night with you to hold on to. Just think about it.”

“Derek I can’t.”

“I just need your scent on me once more. I just want to smell you against me or on your underwear so I can have a remembrance.”

“You brought my underwear with you?”

Derek turned pink.

“There in my coat pocket.”

“I don’t even have to touch you, I can just watch you please yourself and have you cum on the underwear.”

“You are such a freak.”

“Am I?” Derek voiced, giving Stiles a challenging look.

“Maybe we both are. Fuck if I know. Fine, one time. Here, this is the hotel I’m staying at, at the moment.” Stiles said, taking a hotel business card out of his back pocket with his free hand and handing it over to Derek, who eagerly took it.

“The room number is 34, come at 12. I should be done for the day by then.”

“Thanks Stiles.” Derek said with a smile making him look softer than normal.

The look made Stiles feel weak in the knees.

“Yeah, I got to go.” He said breaking Derek’s hold on his wrist, walking off.

Stiles found himself hyperventilating as he walked down the hall out of the bar area.

He leaned against the side wall as he reached the exit, trying to calm himself down.

He turned his head back around to the bar to see Derek had already paid his tab and was gone, probably out a side door.

*****

Twelve came painfully slow as Stiles paced his hotel room nervously, waiting for Derek to come to him.

Maybe he changed his mind last minute. Maybe it was just a cruel joke to make him look a fool once more.

The thought made Stiles heart clenched tightly, painfully in his chest.

It wasn’t until that moment he realized how much he needed Derek and how much he too had miss him and his ways.

Like clockwork there was a loud knock at his door.

Stiles jumped startled before calming himself.

He glanced down at his outfit which really wasn’t an outfit but rather sweatpants and a shirt. Maybe he should have dressed up a bit.

Oh well, It was too late now and he didn’t want to look like he cared.

Stiles opened the door to find Derek on the other side still in his suit, with an unsure look on his face.

“Come in.” Stiles said as he opened the door wider for him.

“Thanks.” Derek replied making his way inside.

“Follow me.” Stiles said after he shut the door, leading Derek to his bedroom.

“Have a seat.” Stiles voiced as he took his shirt off giving Derek a view.

Derek gulped and lessened his tie, taking it off, setting it beside him on the bed.

“Give me the underwear.”

Derek hesitated at first but then pulled the purple undergarment out.

Stiles let out a breath, seeing them again feeling the memories hit him full force.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Derek said, seeing Stiles mood change.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be right back.” Stiles said grabbing them, making his way to the bathroom to change.

*****

Stiles looked himself over in the mirror wearing the purple thong, remembering that night many years ago. He felt like a teenager again, needy of affection and scared of rejection.

He came back to a shirt less Derek standing, looking his direction.

He was handsome as always, his once smooth chest now sported some chest hair. He was still built like a god.

“My god, you look so...attractive.” Derek said scanning Stiles body over.

Stiles chuckled.

“Thanks, you look pretty attractive yourself.”

“Really? I thought my hair might turn you off. I’m not as clean cut as I once was.”

“It’s nice. You look mature, softer and sexy.”

“Soft is one thing I’m not.” Derek argued.

“Ok fine, you don’t look soft. You look rugged.”

“That’s better.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Stiles asked leaning his back against the wall facing Derek.

“Touch your body.”

Stiles ran his hands down his chest playfully slow, going over his hips before landing on top of the edge of his thong, sliding his fingers along the edges, teasing the thought of dipping his hands inside.

Derek slowly started to walk over.

Stiles tensed up and moved his hands to his sides.

Derek stopped in his spot seeing his uneasiness.

“Can I, Can I touch you?”

“Ok.”

Derek leaned forward and placed a hand on his smooth stomach making Stiles to tremble under his touch, closing his eyes.

Derek moved closer and brought his hand up to Stiles cheek.

“Stiles.” He breathed against his face.

Stiles opened his eyes meeting Derek green ones, just inches from his.

Before he could stop himself Stiles grabbed ahold of Derek’s belt buckle bring him closer pressing his lips upon his.

Derek quickly took the lead and kissed back full force, adding his tongue in the lip lock. Their tongues battled for dominance, Derek of course won and pulled back, needing air. 

He smirked down at a confused Stiles.

Before Stiles could open his mouth to speak, Derek turned him around, facing the wall and ran his hands over Stiles thong ass, earning him a moan.

“I want to fuck you long and hard.” He breathed against Stiles neck, giving his ass a squeeze.

Stiles moaned again.

“So do it already.” He said pushing his butt more into Derek’s hands.

Derek made quick work pulling the purple thong down and began unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

“Lube?” he asked huskily.

“Give it to me raw, I want to feel it tomorrow.” Stiles replied, eager to feel Derek again. 

“My aren’t we a dirty slut.”

“Your slut.”

Derek moaned and he spit in his hand, working quickly to coat his cock somewhat before positioning himself and thrusting into Stiles tight hole.

Stiles gasped and tried to grip the wall, feeling full, whole once more. It had been so long.

“Oh fuck.” Derek voiced against his neck, panting heavily as he slide roughly in and out, with such an intense friction without proper lubrication. 

It made him extra sensitive, and left a slight burn on each thrust. It made each thrust more meaningful, remembered.

“Oh, Der-Derek.” Stiles half moaned, half whimpered.

“You want me to stop, is the friction too much baby?” 

“No, it’s, it’s fine.”

Derek withdrew, causing Stiles to wince.

“Fine is not going to cut it. Where is the lube?”

“First drawer by the bed, sorry.”

“Stiles don’t apologies for being in pain for goodness sakes.”

Stiles turned to faced Derek, amazed at how much he had changed.

“What, what is it?” He asked, seeing questioning eyes on him.

“Nothing, it’s just, you used to take pleasure in my misery.”

Derek frowned.

“Is that what you thought, that I was some kind of sadist?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Jesus Stiles. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“But you used to get off on my pain.”

“I didn’t get off on your pain, maybe the noises you made but not your actual pain. I wanted you to feel pleasure always. Maybe I wasn’t the best of showing that. You were my first guy experience after all, and because of that I made all my mistakes with you. I know I wasn’t always open with you or kind and for that I’m sorry.”

“Glad to see you had time to reflect and I accept your apology.”

A small smile formed on Derek’s lips.

“Come here.” He said patting the bed by him.

Stiles came over taking a seat.

“Do you still want this?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now get out your hands and knees.”

Stiles did as told, getting on the center on the bed, grateful for the cushy mattress as opposed to the hard solid, wall to rest against. 

He sighed in relief as he felt the cool, smooth substance of lube filling his hole.

“How does that feel?” Derek asked as he ran his lube finger in his hole gently, pushing it against his warm flesh.

“Oh, good, it feels really good.” Stiles panted, pushing back into the finger.

“You want me to finger you for a bit?”

“No, I want your cock, I’m already stimulated, too much and I’ll be cumming before you even get to fuck me."

Derek groaned at this and removed his finger before replacing it with his now lubed, hardness.

“Uh, Derek.” Stiles moaned into his pillow with his ass in the air.

“Yeah, does it feel good baby?” Derek coaxed, gripping Stiles slim hips, slamming his back into each of his thrusts, as his balls slapped against their joined flesh.

“Oh yeah, right there. Uh, don’t stop, don’t stop, oh.” Stiles muffled against his pillow, clenching his hands into fist, gripping the sheets tightly in his grasp.

Derek grunted away, next to Stiles ear.

“Fuck Stiles, mmm, missed this so much. I uh, missed you.”

“Oh, missed you too. Oh, I’m… I’m cumming!”

“Yeah baby, cum for me. I want to make you feel so good.”

“OOOHHH!” Stiles shouted into his pillow as he shot his warm load onto the mattress beneath him. 

A couple more thrusts and Derek was cumming in Stiles tight hole, filling him up good.

He rolled over to the side as the pair worked on their breathing.

*****

Once they both calmed down, reality hit. The pleasure was over and it was time to head back to their real lives.

Stiles watched in silence as Derek got dressed with his back to him.

“Thanks for this.” Derek said coolly as he got up off the bed, grabbing his coat off the floor.

“Derek I...”

“Yes?” He asked, looking up to meet Stiles gaze.

“Your welcome.”

Derek came over to Stiles side of the bed and leaned down giving his cheek a kiss.

Can I take you out some time?

Stiles smile at this.

“I would like that.”


	25. outtake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an outtake of the beach scene. This takes place after Stiles and Derek talked and Derek is with Erica talking/fighting. Stiles goes to Theo and makes some moves on him, feeling lonely. He askes Theo back to his place and they fuck.
> 
> I took this scene out due to it makes Theo look soft and like he might possible like Stiles a bit which was not intended for this story and readers pretty much straight up said NO to Stiles and Theo having sex again at this point so I took it out.
> 
> I still liked the scene so figured I would post it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ____________________________________________________

Stiles watched as a couple held hands and walked the shoreline of the beach, squealing and giggling with glee as the cool water reached their feet. 

He felt a void within him, a tug on his chest.

“Hey, there you are. Where’s your drink?” Theo asked curious, eying Stiles empty hands.

Without saying a word Stiles grabbed the front of Theo shirt slamming his mouth to his.

Theo pushed away, taken aback by his force.

“Whoa, what was that?”

“I thought we were supposed to make Derek Jealous?”

Theo gave Stiles an odd look but didn’t stop him as Stiles brought his tongue out, playfully licking Theo’s pink lips before thrusting his tongue inside his mouth.

Theo moaned in the kiss bringing Stiles face closer as their tongues played, each battling the other in dominance.

Theo of course, winning the battle before parting with a smirk.

“Someone’s horny.” He said before bringing his mouth his to the teen’s neck, sucking and licking on the skin as Stiles looked out to Derek, realizing his he wasn’t even watching. 

Instead, he was too busy having a discussion with his girlfriend.

He watched on edge as Derek smiled down at Erica once they finished their talk and kissed her sweetly on the mouth before heading back over to their gang of popular friends.

Theo took Stiles flesh between his teeth and began to nibble, working on giving him a hickey.

The teen groaned in protest. 

“Stop, Derek’s not even looking.” He said sadly.

“Hey, what’s up?” Theo asked, grabbing Stiles chin, looking in his eyes.

“What’s with you?”

“I’m… I can’t say it, you’ll just laugh.”

“Try me.”

“I’m lonely okay. I’m so fucking lonely I could die. I feel a void when I go home alone each night. I wish… I just wish... I don’t know.” Stiles said slumping over, covering his face in his hand in stress.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about Stiles. We all get lonely from time to time.”

“Really?” He asked, lifting his head up and turning to face Theo.

“Sure.”

Stiles looked down at his lap as he fidgeted with his fingers.

“Did...did you want to...not be lonely together...tonight?” He asked nervously.

“What are you asking me Stiles?” Theo said, taking ahold of the teen’s chin and lifting it till Stiles eyes meet his blue, curious ones.

“Would you, do you want to come back to my house...maybe stay awhile?”

Theo smirked amused admiring the blush on Stiles cheeks.

“Okay, let’s go.” Theo said, getting up from his spot.

Stiles looked back to find a part of rich green eyes burning into his. A frustrated look painted on Derek’s face as he took a swig of his beer, gazing pass the flames and into Stiles brown ones.

*****

“When do you expect your Dad home?” Theo asked as he glanced around Stiles room before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Not for a couple of hours.” Stiles voiced removing his jacket and shirt tossing them on the floor with a thud before coming over to an amused Theo with a determined look on his face.

“Someone’s needy tonight.” He mused.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Stiles retorted as he straddle Theo’s waist.

Theo chuckled before grabbing Stiles clothed ass pressing his lower half closer to his, earning a moan before he smashed his lips against the teens.

Theo stood up with Stiles legs wrapped around him, as he tossed the younger teen down on the mattress breaking the kiss.

Stiles worked on his pants quickly as Theo unbuckled his own pants and tossed his shirt off as well.

“Where’s the lube?” Theo asked as he stroked his cock getting it nice and hard.

“Night stand, First drawer.”

Stiles tossed his pants and underwear off, giving his own dick a massage as Theo came back to the bed.

Theo thrusted in Stiles tight hole, loving the warm constriction he felt around his swollen member.

“Uh fuck.” He groaned as his dick got swallowed whole.

Stiles moaned out gripping Theo’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist as Theo began to thrust in and out of the younger teen.

“Uhh, yeah, don’t stop.” Stiles gasped as he closed his eyes picturing a guy with dark black hair, piercing green eyes and a killer body.

“Fuck, so close, so close.” He moaned out in his own little world as Theo picked up speed grunting and panting away.

*****

Exhausted, Stiles laid back on his pillow as Theo moved off to the side, lying next to him as he worked on collecting himself.

Stiles leaned in close to him wrapping an arm around his torso.

“Uh Stiles, what are you doing?”

“Snuggling up for body warmth.” He said with a sigh, through closed eyes.

“Yeah, cuddling really isn’t my thing.”

“Just lay for a bit until I fall asleep than you can sneak out, okay?”

“Fine, but don’t be thinking this is going to be a regular thing.”

“Shut up Theo, I’m trying to fall sleep.”


	26. outtake2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last outtake of Derek and Stiles talking about Theo in the boys locker room. I couldn't find a spot for this scene in the story though I felt it explained the boys relationship and confusion on where the stood a little bit. No sex scene, sorry. ;( This is the before of a never made sex scene.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story, much love! Hope you guys stick around for other stories. 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________

“What did you and Theo do together huh? What did he do to you? Tell me. I want to hear it as I touch you.” Derek voiced huskily next to Stiles ear.

“Theo sucked my cock once. He pulled me against the lockers and got down on his knees and swallowed my cock fully in his mouth.”

“Yeah, what else?” Derek asked with excitement in his green eyes as he trailed his hands down the teen's torso playfully, before lifting the bottom of the shirt up, letting his warm hands skim across Stiles bare chest.

“We fucked, many times.”

“Where?” Derek demanded to know, as he took one of Stiles nipples between his fingers, giving it a pinch, making the teen moan. 

“The locker room, his house and my house. Do we really need to talk about this? It’s weirding me out.” Stiles replied feeling uncomfortable talking about Theo sexually.

“Of course not baby.” Derek coaxed, as he slid his hands back down his stomach, teasing the thought of going lower.

“Don’t do that.” Stiles snapped.

“Do what baby?”

“That. Don’t sweet talk me.”

“You rather I call you a slut again?” Derek challenged, moving his hands over Stiles clothed ass.

“I rather you be real.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you Derek. Sweet talk is not your thing, it never was. You’re trying to be something you’re not why? Are you trying to impress me?”

Derek backed away from Stiles body leaving space between them.

“I saw you and Theo in the lockers one day getting it on…”

Stiles gasped and blushed embarrassed.

“I wasn’t trying to spy or anything. I was going to get some water when I saw you two and I couldn’t for the life of me look away. I heard him call you baby and saw how you reacted to it and thought that was what you liked about Theo and maybe if I started talking like that you would like me like that too.”

“Derek, I always liked you. Even when you were a jerk, I was drawn to you. I don’t l know why but I was. Theo is nice, that’s what drew me to him, not his sentimental cheesy pet name, which he probably uses with everyone he has ever fucked, by the way.”

Derek snickered before turning serious.

“So, did you like when I called you a slut?”

“I liked when you called me YOUR slut and when you called me yours and no one else’s. It was hot and made me feel special in those moments.”

Derek grinned moving closer to the teen, squeezing his ass, earning another moan.

“You want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes. Stiles breathed huskily.

“My dirty little slut.” Derek said with smirked as he pressed his lips to the teen's.


End file.
